


La llamada del destino

by yvarlcris



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia tiene lugar después de la temporada final de Hércules. El embarazo de Xena no ocurrió.<br/>Me he tomado la libertad de inventarme cómo Xena y Gabrielle se enteraron de la muerte de Iolaus y de todo lo sucedido con Dahak. Así mismo, pese a los/as múltiple partidarios/as de la pareja Xena/Gabrielle, no he optado por esta opción sino por la, tal vez poco probable, pero sí firmemente defendida Hercules/Xena; Iolaus/Gabrielle (recordemos que incluso Gabrielle reconoce en el capítulo de la Academia para bardos de Atenas que Iolaus le gustó desde el primer momento), han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces… muchas temporadas y tal vez sea aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo, pero me daba más juego la historia de esta manera.<br/>Como lamentablemente no conozco Grecia, y la Atenas antigua menos todavía, me he inventado el nombre de alguna ciudad, esperando no ser demasiado incongruente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

El día que le dijeron que su vida daría un giro inesperado, no imaginó ni por un instante que fuera a suceder de aquella manera. Jamás había creído en profecías ni adivinaciones, pero cuando su novia le dejó, el día anterior a que le despidiesen del trabajo, comenzó a pensar que, tal vez, aquello del destino no era tan descabellado.

Entró en casa, un pequeño apartamento que compartía con Lysander, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Cuando éste le vio entrar, le miró con extrañeza, era temprano, aún, de hecho él aún se disponía a ir a su negocio, una pequeña y acogedora tienda de regalos en pleno centro de Atenas.

-¿Todavía buscas un empleado?

-Cielos, Evan, no me digas que…

-Pues sí, me han despedido.

-¿Y no te han dicho por qué?

-Recortes de presupuesto, y si le sumas que fui el último a quien  contrataron…

-Pues ahora creo que ya tenemos empleado, Laertes entrevistó a alguien el sábado y se incorpora hoy.

-Es cierto, el domingo fui a tomar algo después de que Pyrena me dejase y vi a tu socio con una rubia espectacular.  Me dijo que la persona que ha encontrado te iba a encantar.

-Jajaja, este hombre no pierde el tiempo. Oye, ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-De momento tengo la indemnización , y el paro, así que creo que me lo tomaré con calma, buscaré un trabajo que realmente me guste. Hay que verle la parte positiva a todo esto. Tu amiga no resultó estar tan loca como yo creía - bromeó recordando a Aretusa, una amiga de Lysander que le había echado las cartas hacía un mes y había profetizado todo aquel desastre.

-No te irás a creer lo que te dijo, ¿no? En fin, me voy a ver si me gusta o no ese nuevo empleado, si no me gusta se lo devuelvo a Laertes y que lo aguante él en su oficina para que le ayude a llevar las gestiones de la tienda, y te contrato a ti.

-He dicho algo que me guste… - Dijo Evan en broma.

-¡Te encantan las antigüedades! Nos vemos luego - dijo Lysander cerrando la puerta.

Evan se quedó sólo, se sirvió su tercer café de la mañana, cogió el periódico que había comprado de camino y lo abrió por la sección de empleo.


	2. Capítulo 1

-Bueno, jovencitos - Claire cerró el libro que habían estado comentando en clase -, cuando regresemos de Grecia a ver si recordamos todo lo que hemos leído para continuar donde lo hemos dejado.

April levantó su mano con una sonrisa. Claire le dio la palabra con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿vienes también?

Claire asintió

-Alguien tiene que ayudar a Thomas y a Margaret.

Thomas era el profesor de lenguas clásicas y Margaret enseñaba historia del arte, habían decidido organizar un viaje a Grecia para que los alumnos viesen por sí mismos lo que les enseñaban en fotos y diapositivas. Al ser estas asignaturas optativas, esperaban que los alumnos estuviesen interesados en algo más que en una semana en Europa sin sus padres. Este era un experimento, y, si funcionaba, sería el primero de muchos viajes de estudios similares. Uno de los profesores que les iba a acompañar se había puesto de baja, con lo que se le había pedido a Claire que fuese con ellos, para ayudar a controlar a los alumnos, además, éstos quería mucho a la profesora de literatura y el sentimiento era mutuo, así que no lo dudó en un sólo momento.

-Los alumnos están encantados con que vengas - bromeó Margaret cuando vio entrar a Claire en la sala de profesores.

-Aún van a pensar que les voy a dejar hacer todo lo que quieran - sonrió ella. No podía culpar a los niños, Margaret era un encanto, sí, pero Thomas…él era otra historia, de hecho, Claire no se explicaba cómo había aceptado hacer esa excursión.

Margaret sacudió sus rubios rizos y dirigió a Claire una mirada de complicidad.

-Pero ahora yo sí que voy a disfrutar del viaje… -dijo en voz baja -. ¿Has acabado ya?

-Sí, no tengo más clases por hoy - Claire se dirigió a su taquillero para guardar el material y coger su bolso.

-¡Genial! Vamos a comer juntas

La profesora de literatura miró a su compañera y sonrió, Margaret era su mejor amiga, no podía negarle nada, además, ya estaba aburrida de comer sola.

-Muy bien, vayamos al restaurante nuevo, a ver qué tal se come allí

A Claire le pareció que, en lo referido a su participación en la excursión, Margaret no habría aceptado un “no” por respuesta. Ya había planificado unas cuantas “actividades secundarias” para ellas en los momentos en que podían separarse de los alumnos.

-Hay varios locales donde hay música en directo, jazz, música tradicional - comentaba entusiasmada -… aunque, claro, a Thomas ni una palabra de esto.  
Claire se echó a reír.

-Conseguirás que me dé pena, si vas a abandonarlo toda la semana.

-¿Con lo loco que está por ti?, tendrás suerte si te deja un rato sola.

-¡Pero qué exagerada eres, Margaret!

-Ya, por supuesto… ¿te has fijado en la pinta que tenía ese postre que acaban de llevar a los de la otra mesa? Preguntemos qué es y pidámoslo. A ver si ahora hay suerte y nos atiende ese camarero tan guapo.  
Claire suspiró. Le esperaba una semana de locos.

************************************************************************************************

Evan entró en la cafetería y buscó a su amiga con la mirada. Habían quedado, como cada viernes, para tomar algo a la salida de sus respectivos trabajos… con la salvedad de que, en esta ocasión, Evan estaba en el paro. Por fin divisó a su amiga, en una mesa del fondo, jugueteando con el hielo de su Martini con limón.

-Un día duro, intuyo.

La chica levantó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ni te lo imaginas, tuve que cubrir una rueda de prensa y… la verdad, alguna gente no sabe hablar en público.

Evan sonrió divertido y pidió una cerveza al camarero que se aproximaba.

-En serio - continuó cuando su amigo se sentó frente a ella -, nos llevó horas descifrar lo que habíamos grabado. Encima el redactor jefe nunca está contento, así que tuvimos que repetir la noticia tres veces antes de que nos diese el visto bueno. En fin, ¿Cómo va esa búsqueda de empleo?

-En ella sigo. La verdad, Syna, ahora que me han despedido me doy cuenta de que aquel trabajo no era para mí. Siento una especie de paz interior… Creo que mi destino no era esa editorial de guías de viaje.

-Tu destino? - Syna se echó a reír -, ¿Cuántas cervezas has tomado ya, Evan? ¡Tú no crees en esas cosas!

Evan sonrió y sus ojos azules chispearon alegremente.

-Tal vez Aretusa ha influido en mi vida más de lo que creía.

-Estás loco - continuó Syna -, y Lysander está peor… él y sus locas amigas… Por cierto, vi a Laertes, me dijo que ya tenía a la persona adecuada para trabajar con Lys…

Evan no reprimió su carcajada.

-¡Y tan adecuada! Alta, morena, ojos azules… ¡Ya están saliendo juntos!

-Este no pierde el tiempo… ¿No sabe que no debe mezclarse el trabajo con el placer?

-Vamos, Syna… eso son sólo tópicos.

-Pues mira cómo me fue a mí con Zenos.

-Eso no fue por mezclarte con un compañero de trabajo, fue por mezclarte con un imbécil -sentenció Evan con cara seria, de pronto, en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Dónde está? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Se ha trasladado a Corinto… por no verme, creo.

-Desde luego no erais “Lois y Clark”- Evan no pudo contenerse y explotó en una carcajada.

-¿Por qué estabais todos tan seguros de que no íbamos a durar?

-Pues porque tú eres un encanto, y él un idiota… pero el amor es ciego, mi querida Syna, y estabas tan cegada, que no lo veías.

-Habló el Doctor Amor, ¿Sabes algo de Pyrena? - sin intención de ser cruel, pero con un ligero tono de venganza, Syna abordó el tema de la ex-novia de su amigo. Éste negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero tal vez sea mejor así, te recuerdo que me dejó hace poco…

-Pobre Evan

El joven miró a su amiga con una sonrisa

-¿Otro Martini? - preguntó moviendo su vacía cerveza y aprovechando el momento para cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué no? Pero vamos a otro sitio y tú invitas.

Evan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que usted diga, señorita.


	3. Capítulo 2

Iolaus llegó al pequeño pueblo, había quedado con su gran amigo Hércules en Atenas, pero aún tenía mucho tiempo, así que decidió merodear perezosamente por los alrededores. Estando en Corinto, dos hombres habían acudido en busca de su ayuda, venían de sitios distintos, con lo que los dos héroes decidieron separarse, los saqueadores para Iolaus y el horrible monstruo gigante para Hércules.

Al cazador le pareció un reparto de lo más justo, por algo Hércules era el semidiós.

Había mucha gente esa mañana en el mercado, daba la impresión de que aquel era un pueblo tranquilo, sin más incidentes que las típicas discusiones por el precio del grano. A sus oídos llegó el ruido de una pelea… ya decía él, que aquello estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser real. Se acercó a mirar, aquella no era una pelea justa, varios hombres golpeaban a un muchacho, era hora de intervenir.

-¡Eh! – gritó - ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Unos hombres tan grandotes contra un niño?¿No os da vergüenza?

-No te metas, es un ladrón.

Iolaus se volvió hacia el chico.

-¿Es eso cierto?

El joven asintió con timidez. Al cazador le recordó a sí mismo y no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Sigue sin parecerme una lucha equilibrada - dijo antes de lanzarse de lleno a la pelea. El cazador no podía negar que, en el fondo, disfrutaba enormemente de esas escaramuzas, sobre todo cuando el enemigo no era potencialmente poderoso, o un ser sobrenatural, o un monstruo, o un enviado de Hera. Iolaus y Hércules no eran sanguinarios, se limitaban a dejar al contrario fuera de combate o a esperar a que se cansase de luchar y se fuese a casa. Este fue un ejemplo de este último caso, los hombres, una vez se dieron por vencido, decidieron que no merecía la pena seguir recibiendo patadas y golpes de ese rubio hiperactivo por un vulgar ladrón, así que, tras dirigirles una mirada furiosa, se fueron a sus casas, sintiéndose un tanto humillados al ver las sonrisas divertidas de sus vecinos, que habían presenciado su derrota frente a un hombre no demasiado grande. El cazador observaba su retirada con las manos en las caderas y una expresión divertida, siempre venía bien un poco de ejercicio. Se volvió hacia el muchacho.

-No deberías robar, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Tenía hambre - le contestó el joven, y en sus ojos brilló el orgullo mientras añadía - y no pienso mendigar.

-Ven, anda, comamos algo - tendiéndole una mano, se presentó -. Mi nombre es Iolaus. Y esto no es caridad, simplemente me apetece compañía - añadió viendo otra vez la mirada orgullosa del joven.

-Seferis - el muchacho le devolvió el apretón y, por vez primera, sonrió.

Se encaminaron a la taberna, donde Iolaus pidió comida para alimentar un ejército ante la   
escéptica mirada del tabernero, incapaz de creerse que dos personas, una de ellas casi un niño, pudiesen ser capaces de comer tanto. Al cabo de un rato, Iolaus observaba divertido mientras el joven comía con avidez.

-Creí que no existía nadie en el mundo conocido que fuese capaz de comer más y más rápido que yo. Espera a que se lo cuente a Herc. - bromeó.

Seferis se detuvo avergonzado pero el cazador le animó con un gesto a que continuase, sólo los dioses sabían cuánto tiempo hacía desde que ese chico no comía en condiciones.

-¿Iolaus?

El ladronzuelo levantó la vista del plato. Detrás del hombre que le había salvado estaba una joven de cabello rubio-rojizo y unos preciosos ojos verdes.

-Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio - dijo Iolaus sonriendo al tiempo que se giraba y se incorporaba de la silla. Abrió los brazos y dio un enorme abrazo a su amiga. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos, hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían… Seferis carraspeó con educación.

-¡Gabrielle! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cuándo has decidido cambiar de aspecto? Te queda bien el pelo corto, aunque yo siempre he preferido la melena - dijo quiñando un ojo -. ¿Dónde está Xena? ¿No ha venido contigo?

-Ha ido a visitar a unos viejos amigos y yo preferí no ir, así que le dije que la esperaría en Atenas. ¿Y Hércules?

-Casualmente también he quedado con él en Atenas, nos separamos en Corinto, el tenía que salvar el mundo de un terrible monstruo… y yo me dediqué a espantar a unos saqueadores muy feos.

-¡Qué bien que te he encontrado! Ahora podemos ir juntos hasta Atenas.

-Nada me haría más feliz que escoltar a una bella señorita - Iolaus hizo una graciosa reverencia, luego separó una silla e hizo un gesto a Gabrielle para que tomase asiento -. ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que Seferis y yo nos hemos extralimitado pidiendo…

-¿Conoces a Hércules? - el muchacho todavía no había sido capaz de reaccionar desde que Gabrielle lo había mencionado.

-¡Claro! Es mi mejor amigo - Iolaus sonrió al ver al ladrón abrir la boca con sorpresa, ese era el efecto que su amigo causaba en la gente, probablemente él era el único que veía a Hércules como una persona - Gabrielle, él es Seferis, un nuevo amigo que acabo de conocer.

La barda sonrió y saludó al muchacho.

Se había hecho de noche mientras Gabrielle contaba historias. Iolaus, cuya idea inicial aquella mañana había sido pasar la noche en un precioso paraje que había a las afueras, decidió pedir un par de habitaciones, ya que Seferis bien se merecía dormir un día en una cama y bajo techo. El muchacho subió a la habitación mientras que la barda y el cazador decidieron aprovechar la hermosa noche y dar un paseo bajo las estrellas.

-Es muy noble lo que estás haciendo por Seferis.

-Pobre muchacho, me recuerda a mí - comentó Iolaus -, por eso creo que puedo llevarlo por el buen camino.

-¿A ti?

-Sí, digamos que fui un poco difícil de pequeño. Hércules cambió mi vida… y yo quiero   
cambiar la de Seferis. Sus padres le abandonaron a su suerte en una cueva. ¿Qué clase de padres harían eso? - Iolaus no dijo nada, a pesar de que, por su propia experiencia, se podía hacer una idea. Aún así, le parecía increíble que nadie de la familia del chico hubiese acudido en su ayuda.


	4. Capítulo 3

Era domingo, pero aún así en el aeropuerto de Atenas había bastante actividad. Una veintena de jóvenes recogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes que había en el recinto. Una vez hubieron cenado, subieron al autobús que les llevaría al hotel y desde el cual pudieron observar parte de la ciudad. Claire les explicó brevemente el planning del día siguiente y distribuyó a los alumnos en las habitaciones. Tras los típicos cambios de “Yo quiero estar con fulanito” o “¿te importa si menganito se cambia con…?”, los muchachos, más cansados ante la perspectiva del día siguiente que por el viaje en sí, se fueron a dormir a las habitaciones. Margaret se frotó las manos viendo alejarse a Thomas.

-¡Primera noche y ya solas! ¡Este viaje promete! ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Pues sí que tienes ganas de fiesta - bromeó Claire mirándola escandalizada -. ¿En serio quieres salir?

-Oh, vamos… sólo un ratito, un breve paseo por la ciudad. Para verla de noche, aunque, claro, si quieres tomar algo, también podemos.

-Qué suerte tengo de tener una amiga que se preocupa tanto por mí - ironizó Claire.

Margaret asintió con su mejor expresión de ingenuidad. Sin dejar de sonreír, agarró a su amiga por el brazo y, juntas, se dispusieron a disfrutar de un tranquilo paseo por las calles de Atenas. Claire tuvo que reconocer que la profesora de historia del arte no se había equivocado cuando le dijo que merecía la pena ver la ciudad de noche, los monumentos eran un espectáculo digno de ser visto, había coincidido que esa noche reinaba la luna llena y la sensación era prácticamente mágica.

-¡Podría quedarme viendo esto toda la noche! - exclamó.

-No se lo recomiendo, en unas horas hará bastante frío - dijo una voz jovial detrás de ella.

Las profesoras se giraron y vieron a dos hombres, uno rubio y otro de pelo castaño, que les miraban con afabilidad.

-¿Americanas? - preguntó el castaño.

-Madre mía… - susurró Margaret, luego, en voz alta, añadió -.Sí. ¿Algún sitio para tomar algo por aquí?

El rubio, que había sido el primero que había hablado, sonrió.

-Bueno, hoy es domingo y no encontrarán muchos sitios abiertos, pero si siguen esta calle encontrarán un par de locales que merecen la pena. ¡Que pasen una buena noche!

Los dos hombres se fueron.

-¿Has visto eso? - Margaret seguía sin salir de su asombro.

-Sí, que descarados, meterse así en nuestra conversación…. – contestó Claire, molesta.

-¡Venga ya!, ¿en serio no te has fijado en esos músculos? ¿Y en esos ojos? ¿Y en…?

-Margaret, por Dios - Claire miró a su amiga, no iba a cambiar nunca. Comenzaron a

Caminar en la dirección que les habían indicado y entraron en una taberna decorada en estilo típico -. Si por ti fuera, los invitarías a tomar una copa.

-Vamos Claire, ¿cuánto hace que no disfrutas de la compañía de un hombre? Que tu ex–  
novio te engañase vilmente no es razón para que no vuelvas a salir con nadie.

-Bueno, tus continuos amores y desamores no son algo que envidie.

A decir verdad, a Claire le desesperaba un poco la vida sentimental de su compañera. No estaba   
segura de si era que su amiga tenía muy mala suerte en sus elecciones, o que, en el fondo le encantaban los hombres que le duraban poco… si hoy era el hombre de su vida, mañana sería un aburrido, o un vividor, o tenía una esposa y dos hijos.. Ella, en cambio, había tenido pocas parejas, pero su última relación había terminado bastante mal, con lo que Claire esperaba que pasase bastante tiempo hasta que otro hombre volviese a entrar en su vida.

-Me gustan los hombres misteriosos, Claire, o al menos que lleven una vida intensa y la   
disfruten. ¿A ti no? Si lo que te van son los hombres sosos, tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad a Thomas… - el tono de Margaret carecía de maldad, en el fondo sabía que su amiga tenía derecho a quejarse por sus continuas historias amorosas, pero la vida era para vivirla, ¿no?

*********************************************************************************

Ver la Acrópolis de Atenas por la mañana no causaba la misma impresión que había provocado a la luz de la luna llena, pero aún así no dejaba de ser una experiencia magnífica. Los profesores dejaron que los alumnos fuesen en pequeños grupos a ver el conjunto monumental por su cuenta y quedaron en que se verían a las 12h delante del Erecteion.

Margaret no dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre la belleza de los monumentos, tanto de los arquitectónicos como de los masculinos. Claire sonreía ante los bufidos que provocaban esos comentarios en Thomas, quien, a su vez, no dejaba de agobiarla con atenciones para diversión de Margaret. Una vez estuvieron reunidos de nuevo se dispusieron a explorar las laderas de la Acrópolis antes de irse a degustar los productos nacionales en un restaurante típico. El siguiente plan del día era una visita al Templo de Zeus y, cuando ya no podían prestar su atención a más monumentos, debido a lo saturados que estaban, decidieron regresar al Hotel. Se encontraban disfrutando de un agradable paseo cuando una de las estudiantes, llamada Holly, lanzó una exclamación.

-¡Mi bolso! ¡Al Ladrón!

Un muchacho, probablemente de la misma edad que los estudiantes, había agarrado el bolso de  
la joven y se disponía a doblar una esquina a toda velocidad cuando cometió el error de mirar atrás para ver si era perseguido. Este gesto le impidió reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar al hombre que también usaba ese camino pero en dirección contraria a la suya, estrellándose contra él de forma irremediable. El hombre miró la escena aturdido, un grupo numeroso, dos jóvenes que corrían hacia ellos, y el muchacho que había colisionado con él sentado en el suelo con un bolso femenino. Poco tardó en adivinar lo sucedido.

-Me parece que ese color no te favorece en absoluto - dijo divertido mientras recuperaba el objeto robado y se lo tendía a los chicos que acababan de llegar.

-Muchas gracias - Mike fue hacia Holly para devolverle lo que era suyo.

-¡Anda!, ¡pero si son las americanas! - exclamó el hombre jovial.Claire también lo había reconocido, era el joven rubio de la noche anterior. Le miró airada.

-¿Ha planeado usted esto?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Ayer nos ve, decide que somos presa fácil y hoy su socio nos roba para que usted haga de   
héroe y se gane nuestra confianza, teniendo luego vía libre para aprovecharse de nosotros.

El griego ensanchó los ojos, sorprendido y miró al ladrón, que aún no se había levantado.

-¿Tú entiendes algo?

El chico negó con la cabeza, aturdido. Los demás miraban a Claire sin comprender. Margaret sonrió, incómoda.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por su ayuda - balbuceó mirando al hombre y agarrando a su   
compañera por el brazo -, venga, chicos, vámonos. - Comenzó a caminar y, en voz baja, reprendió a la profesora - ¡Claire! ¿Se puede saber   
de qué hablabas?

-A ver si te crees que es casualidad que le roben el bolso a una de nuestras estudiantes y esté él para socorrernos.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡El chico es griego! Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a dar un paseo.

-Tu amor por los hombres te ciega. Margaret.

-Y a ti tu desconfianza.

Los americanos se fueron dejando tras de sí a un joven estupefacto que aún trataba de entender qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente. Se volvió hacia el lugar donde había estado el ladronzuelo, que había aprovechado que se habían olvidado de su hurto y se dedicaban a reñir a aquel hombre para escapar.

-¡El colmo! - exclamó hablando para sí -. Uno intenta ser amable…

Con un gesto de resignación, se marchó. Sus amigos no se iban a creer lo que les iba a contar.


	5. Capítulo 4

Iolaus jugueteaba con su amuleto distraídamente, un gesto que había realizado desde que lo tenía pero que últimamente preocupaba mucho a su amigo. A veces él mismo se preguntaba por qué lo conservaba todavía, con la cantidad de malos recuerdos que le traía. Ahora que había hecho las paces con su padre, la parte rota del colgante le recordaba todo aquel asunto de Dahak… el cazador se alegró de que Hércules no estuviese allí, la mirada que se dibujaba en sus ojos cuando miraba el colgante de su compañero era peor que todos esos malos recuerdos.

A su derecha, Gabrielle dormía arrebujada en las mantas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto por última vez… Se le hacía extraña la nueva apariencia de la barda, más cercana a una guerrera que a una poetisa. En silencio se preguntaba qué cosas habrían encontrado Xena y ella en su camino, qué horribles acontecimientos habrían vivido, contra qué atrocidades habrían tenido que luchar. Sus vidas eran tan parecidas… con la diferencia de que él tenía a Hércules, que era un semidiós, aunque todavía no tenía muy claro si eso era una ventaja o un inconveniente… al menos su fuerza era de gran ayuda cuando algún techo se les venía encima., por ejemplo.

Al otro lado, Seferis se removía inquieto. Iolaus meditaba sobre el tipo de pesadilla que podía estar molestando al muchacho, sin poder reprimir un escalofrío al recordar sus propias pesadillas desde que había vuelto de la luz, la cantidad de veces que su amigo le había despertado, y nuevamente aquella mirada de terror, remordimiento, miedo… Era por eso por lo que permanecía despierto aquella noche. Ese bosque era pacífico y no había necesidad de montar guardia, pero tampoco quería alarmar a nadie con sus horribles sueños, que evocaban los recuerdos de un alma atrapada en un cuerpo poseído por la maldad. El rumor del viento a su paso a través de las hojas de los árboles se confundía con el suave murmullo del agua de un riachuelo cercano. Si por el cazador fuera, se pasaría los días pescando y cazando en ese hermoso paraje, y enviaría el recado a Hércules para que se reuniese con él allí. Pero había prometido a Gabrielle que la acompañaría y, lo más importante, tenía que buscar a alguien con quien dejar a Seferis, alguien que le apartase de los robos y las malas acciones. No podía llevarlo con él, en el fondo, el ladrón no era más que un niño y los viajes con Hércules y él, o incluso con Xena y Gabrielle, no eran lo que se podía decir un camino de rosas. Recordó que en Cefysios vivía un viejo amigo suyo, él podría cuidar de Seferis. Al muchacho no le hacía especial ilusión pero Iolaus lo había convencido de que aquello era un simple trueque, Seferis le haría compañía y a cambio Milius, su amigo, le daría comida, alojamiento y, tal vez, algo de trabajo. Bien pensado, aquello era un triple favor, ya que le daba la excusa perfecta para disfrutar de las deliciosas comidas que se servían en la taberna de Milius… se dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estás a miles de millas de aquí.

El cazador se sobresaltó, Gabrielle se había despertado y hacía largo rato que observaba al cazador, que no se había dado cuenta, sumido como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. A la luz del fuego, su aire pensativo le hacía parecer rodeado de un aura especial, como si fuese un ser inmortal que velaba por ellos. La barda nunca había dejado de sentirse culpable por todo lo que habían desencadenado ella y Xena. Habían despertado a Dahak, que había sido el responsable de la muerte de Iolaus y había poseído su cuerpo… y Esperanza, su hija, había intentado matar a la madre Hércules para impedir el nacimiento del semidiós… Jamás olvidaría aquel día en que su amiga y ella caminaban entre bromas. El día era hermoso y transcurría sin que nadie intentase matarlas, así que parecía que nada podía estropear el buen ambiente que reinaba. De pronto llegaron a un bello entorno natural, un alto desde donde se podía ver el mar. Y allí había una lápida grande.

-Vaya – había dicho Xena acercándose -, quien esté aquí enterrado debe haber sido alguien muy importante.

-Sí, un paraje precioso y un monumento imponente, debía ser muy querido por los suyos.

Curiosas por naturaleza se acercaron para leer el nombre de quien estaba allí y, cuando lo hicieron, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Buscaron a Hércules y, cuando por fin lo encontraron, sobraron las palabras, la cara del semidiós reflejaba una gran tristeza y soledad. Jamás habían visto al Héroe tan vulnerable. Su amigo les contó lo que había pasado en Sumeria, y lo de Dahak, sin saber que ambas también habían sufrido al demonio en sus propias vidas. Gabrielle no había dejado de llorar desde entonces, incapaz de dormir pensando que ellas tenían la culpa de aquello. Después se enteraron de la milagrosa vuelta del cazador y planearon una visita. Ésta nunca se llegó a producir puesto que siempre había un señor de la guerra que las entretenía. Tras todo aquello, Xena y ella apenas hablaban del tema, la barda sabía que aquello aún pesaba más en el corazón de la guerrera, pues se sumaban al malestar que sentía por lo que había sucedido con Iolaus y Hércules en el pasado. Gabrielle conocía la historia, después de que Iolaus se recuperase de su herida, tras haber liberado a Prometeo, la barda le había transmitido a su amiga el mensaje que el cazador le había dado para ella. Xena la había mirado con tristeza y le había contado una parte de la historia, pero cuando fue a la Academia para bardos de Atenas y escuchó otra versión, se encaró con su amiga y no descansó hasta que ésta le hubo contado toda la historia.

Gabrielle se preguntaba si Iolaus sabía la parte que ellas habían jugado en su triste historia, y si lo sabía… ¿Cómo podía sonreírle tan afablemente? La joven tenía claro que el cazador no era mala persona y que no culpaba a nadie de lo ocurrido pero ella no podía perdonarse por aquello.

-Pensaba en llevar a Seferis a la taberna de mi amigo Milius, él podrá ofrecerle un trabajo y pagarle con comida y cama. Tienes que probar el estofado que prepara… te va a encantar - añadió con una expresión golosa -. Gabrielle… ¿Por qué estás triste?

La barda no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas. Iolaus, asustado fue junto a ella y la abrazó.


	6. Capítulo 5

-Claire, ¿Podemos entrar en esa tienda de artesanía? - preguntó Kelly, esperanzada.

-¿Tan pronto? Aún no ha terminado vuestro tiempo en Atenas.

-Ya, pero así compro un poco… y otro poco los últimos días - Kelly probó suerte con su   
mejor cara de corderito.

-Está bien, está bien - cedió la profesora sonriendo -, yo misma aprovecharé para comprar algunas cosas.

En la tienda en la que entraron sonaba alegre música tradicional griega. Tenía joyas artesanales, ropa hecha a mano, reproducciones de la mitología… Tras el mostrador una pequeña puerta estaba entornada. Del otro lado, les llegó una voz.

-Salgo en un minuto.

Cuando salió de la trastienda, no pudo evitar explotar en una carcajada, acentuada por la expresión del rostro de Claire.

-No irá a decir ahora - dijo cuando se hubo serenado un poco - que sabía que, de todas las   
tiendas que hay aquí, iban a entrar en esta y convencí al dueño para que me dejase trabajar y seguir engañándoles, en mi perverso plan para ganarme su confianza, ¿verdad?

La profesora de literatura miró al suelo, ligeramente avergonzada. Margaret soltaba risitas detrás de ella, abochornándola aún más, si es que eso era posible. El hombre volvió a reír, tenía una risa agradable, como si hubiese dedicado gran parte de su vida a ello.

-Los antiguos dirían que estamos predestinados - dijo guiñando un ojo al tiempo que le tendía una mano -. Mi nombre es Evan.

-Claire - balbuceó ella estrechándole la mano.

-Yo soy Margaret - la mujer se auto presentó deduciendo que su amiga no lo iba a hacer - Así que trabajas aquí…

-A decir verdad, no. La tienda es de mi mejor amigo, pero hoy era el día libre de su   
empleada y él tenía que hacer unas gestiones así que estoy echando una mano - con una sonrisa traviesa y otro guiño, añadió -. Ya ve, si hubiesen escogido esta mañana para venir, se hubiese ahorrado el mal rato.

Claire continuaba examinando el suelo. Evan intentó no reír, en el fondo la joven le daba pena. Sin embargo, la chica sonrió. Había algo familiar en aquel hombre…

En ese momento, un par de alumnas reclamaron la atención del griego, que se disculpó con un gesto para atenderlas. Al cabo de un rato, estudiantes y profesores abandonaron la tienda. Evan decidió adelantar trabajo y limpiar un poco. Fue entonces cuando vio aquello en un cajón.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

-Lysander… ¿Qué es ese amuleto que tienes guardado en un cajón? - preguntó cuando llegó a casa esa noche.

Lysander miró a su novia, Thyra.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿No te dice nada?

-¿Decirme? ¡Es un amuleto, no un loro!

-Esperaba que reconocieses el diseño - dijo Lysander con tristeza.

-¿Debería?

-Lo que Lys quiere decir - intervino Thyra -, es que, como a ti te encanta todo lo relacionado con la Grecia antigua, igual identificabas el amuleto.

-Ah, ya… pues no, no me suena… de todas formas, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que está roto.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no lo voy a tirar. Me gusta- contestó Lysander con terquedad

-Que sí, que sí… - Evan miró a Thyra e hizo un gesto -. Por cierto, hoy ha sido una tarde   
productiva… Mmmmm ¿Eso que huelo es mousaka?

Lysander miró a su novia, divertido, a pesar de todo, algunas cosas jamás cambiarían.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Evan había conseguido un empleo clasificando los objetos del almacén de uno de los Museos de la ciudad. También se encargaba de controlar las entradas y salidas de los artículos de las exposiciones. El anterior empleado no había sido muy eficaz y las cosas estaban bastante revueltas por allí, con lo que el pobre había dedicado dos días a reorganizar todo y no había tenido tiempo siquiera para disfrutar de sus amados paseos por Atenas. A su derecha se encontraba una caja con varios objetos para su catalogación, los cogió para distribuirlos cuando uno de ellos atrajo su atención. Era una espada bastante normal, pero para él tenía un aire familiar… Había soñado con ella muchas veces, y, cuando hablamos de soñar lo decimos en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Desde que era pequeño, esa espada había estado presente en los sueños de Evan de diversas maneras. Cuando era un niño, simplemente la veía, como quien observa algo que le es inaccesible. A partir de los quince años se podía ver a sí mismo empuñándola. Desde hacía unos años simplemente caminaba por el bosque con ella colgada…

En vano intentó averiguar algo sobre el arma, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando una cabeza asomó por la puerta.

-¿Hoy también se quedará hasta tarde?

El joven miró hacia donde provenía la voz, se trataba de Ciro, el empleado de la limpieza. Un hombre que ya pasaba bastante de la cincuentena, de pelo canoso y muy sonriente.

-No, creo que me voy a ir a casa.

Ciro asintió. Eso era bueno, no quería que el nuevo se matase a trabajar y se fuese pronto, le caía bien aquel muchacho.

Era enero, y, a pesar del clima mediterráneo, las noches eran bastante frías, así que Evan cogió su abrigo y salió del museo tras despedirse del guarda de seguridad, que se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista de los monitores desde donde controlaba la actividad de cada sala del edificio.

Comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de pensar en la espada y en su relación con aquellos sueños. Tal vez no fuese nada, tal vez la espada no tenía nada de especial, simplemente le recordó a la de sus sueños como un libro evoca el recuerdo de un libro, o una casa nos hace pensar en la nuestra. Cuando era pequeño, Evan disfrutaba escribiendo relatos fantásticos sobre anónimos héroes que derrotaban monstruos y se enfrentaban al peligro sin temor para deleite de sus amigos, sobretodo de Syna, que, dicho sea de paso, se entusiasmaba con prácticamente cualquier cosa, así que, probablemente, por esa razón seguía soñando con espadas. En el fondo, Evan hubiese deseado ser uno de esos héroes y enfrentarse a dragones para salvar a bellas damas en apuros… Esa debía ser, sin duda, la mejor parte de las aventuras, se dijo con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe, ¿puede ayudarme? Creo que me he perdido – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Evan miró a la propietaria de la voz, era una de las niñas que estaban con Claire

-Eh, yo a ti te vendí un medallón, ¿verdad?

La niña asintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?

-Me he perdido. Pete, Stuart y Holly me convencieron para salir esta noche, pero al poco de irnos me sentí culpable y decidí volver al hotel, con la mala suerte de que me desorienté, y llevo una hora dando vueltas.

-Muy bien, ¿En qué hotel estáis? – Evan se apenó de la muchacha, parecía cansada y asustada. Ella se lo dijo y el griego puso la mano sobre su hombro y le guiñó un ojo. – Vamos, te llevaré allí, te has alejado bastante, pero nada que no podamos solucionar. Con un poco de suerte aún no se habrán enterado de tu escapada. A propósito, me llamo Evan.

-Yo soy April – la niña sonrió un poco más tranquila, alegrándose de haber encontrado al   
hombre sonriente del mercado. Evan, por su parte, decidió no asustar más a la niña llevándola por los oscuros atajos que tantas veces había recorrido, así que tomó un camino que, aunque era más largo, estaba repleto de calles bien iluminadas. Caminaba sin dejar de hablar, preguntándole a la niña qué habían visto de la ciudad y recomendándole sitios que, si bien no eran tan conocidos, eran lugares hermosos dignos de ser vistos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del hotel, vieron a los profesores con tres alumnos.

-¿Tus compañeros de fiesta? – bromeó Evan. De pronto, la expresión de la niña volvió a ser   
la de una niña asustada, y el griego no pudo evitar intentar ayudarla.- Ven, esperemos un rato a que entren antes de que te deslices en el hotel sin que te vean, es probable que aún no te hayan echado de menos. Además… si esa profesora tuya me ve contigo a saber qué pensará, acabaría riñéndome a mí también.

April sonrió. Transcurrieron diez minutos y los dos se miraron.

-¿Ahora?

El griego asintió y la acompañó a la puerta. Justo en ese momento, Claire y Margaret habían decidido salir a dar un paseo y se encontraron en el camino.

-Oh…oh… - murmuró Evan viendo la expresión de Claire -, y aquí vamos otra vez…

Antes de que las profesoras dijesen nada, April se adelantó y les contó lo que había sucedido.

-¿Y qué hace él aquí? – quiso saber Claire sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Evan miró al cielo suplicando paciencia.

-Lo vi en la calle, lo reconocí y fui a pedirle ayuda para regresar al hotel. – contestó la estudiante.

Claire seguía con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Si va a sugerir que cambié el trazado urbanístico simplemente para que ella se perdiese y   
me pidiese ayuda, le diré que está sacando las cosas un poco de quicio. – se defendió el griego. Margaret y April no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa. – La verdad, no sé por qué me ha cogido manía, pero le aseguro que ni soy un ladrón, ni un estafador, ni un pervertido…

-Lo sé – Claire relajó su expresión -, soy yo, que soy una desconfiada.

Evan suspiró con alivio.

-Bueno… eso es un inicio – musitó.

Una figura tambaleante se acercó a ellos, no parecía un borracho, simplemente alguien herido,  
parecía a punto de desplomarse, así que Evan se abalanzó justo a tiempo para evitar que colisionase con el suelo. Era el muchacho que había robado el bolso días antes. Parecía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza.

Margaret fue al hotel en busca de un botiquín mientras Evan examinaba las heridas del joven ladrón. Nada grave, probablemente simplemente estaba aturdido. Fue en ese momento cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Un terremoto? – preguntó Claire mientras April se abrazaba a ella, asustada.

Evan miró alrededor, estaban cerca de un edificio que no inspiraba demasiada confianza, pues   
estaba en un estado semi ruinoso, lo mejor sería buscar un lugar seguro, pero en el hotel reinaba el caos, gente que salía a la calle y gente que decidió que lo mejor sería entrar. El griego se incorporó e hizo una seña a Claire. Mucha gente corría en dirección a la Acrópolis creyendo que, si había resistido tantos terremotos a lo largo de su existencia, no iba a ser ese el momento que escogiese parta derrumbarse.

April, dominada por un pánico irracional, echó a correr con la multitud. Claire no pudo hacer nada para retenerla, así que se lanzó en su persecución.

-¡Esperad! – gritó Evan, para quien, con el muchacho en brazos, no resultaba tan fácil correr-. ¡No puedo perderos a las dos!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

April corrió sin rumbo hasta llegar a una zona arbolada, allí, escondida, vio la entrada a una cueva y tuvo la irracional idea de meterse en ella. Por suerte para la joven, Claire la vio, agazapada en la entrada.

-¿Qué haces, insensata? – le reprendió la profesora -, esto puede venirse abajo.

Evan no había conseguido que el ladronzuelo se despertase, y caminaba con él en brazos en la dirección en la que habían ido las americanas, todavía reinaba algo de caos, más por los turistas que por los griegos, algo más acostumbrados a los movimientos sísmicos. Le sorprendía lo poco que el muchacho pesaba, probablemente había pasado mucha hambre. En cuanto se despertase, le haría unas cuantas preguntas. Entró en la zona repleta de árboles, no había ni rastro de las chicas.

-¿April?, ¿Claire?

-¡Estamos aquí!- Claire se asomó desde la entrada. El griego frunció el ceño… ¿desde cuándo había allí una cueva?, él hubiese jurado que antes no estaba allí, tal vez los árboles la hubiesen mantenido oculta… luego se extrañó de que las chicas hubiesen sido tan ingenuas de meterse allí.

-Creo que la entrada a una cueva no es el mejor sitio para protegerse de un seísmo – dijo con su habitual tono alegre.

-Es April no quiere salir-comentó Claire.

Evan dejó al joven ladrón en el suelo con cuidado y se agachó sobre una rodilla junta a April mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la niña.

-¡Hola! – dijo con suavidad -, antes te fuiste sin despedirte.

April levantó la vista y sonrió con timidez.

-Lo siento, me asusté.

-No pasa nada, pero no deberíamos estar aquí, esto…

No pudo acabar su frase, el suelo volvió a temblar con fuerza y del techo comenzaron a caer   
piedrecitas. April miró al griego, asustada otra vez, mientras éste se lanzaba sobre el ladrón para evitar que le cayese algo encima. El joven escogió ese preciso instante para recuperar el sentido.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó aturdido.

-Ya te lo explicaré, ¿puedes caminar?

En ese momento el muchacho ya era consciente al completo de lo que estaba sucediendo, no   
tenía muy claro dónde estaba, pero sí reconoció a Evan, y, lo más importante también se estaba dando cuenta de que el suelo temblaba y de que el techo se les estaba viniendo encima.

-Debemos salir de aquí – Evan se encaminó a la entrada, pero el derrumbamiento era   
inminente, a escasos centímetros de él, el techo decidió que era un buen momento para caer y taponar la entrada.

-¿Estás bien? – quiso saber Claire cuando por fin todo hubo terminado.

-Creo que sí – le dolía un poco el hombro, probablemente alguna de las piedras que le habían caído encima le había golpeado, pero seguro que podría sobrevivir a aquello.

Reinaba la oscuridad

-¿Sería mucho esperar que alguno tuviese una linterna? ¿Un mechero? ¿Nada?

El ladrón sacó una cajita de cerillas de uno de sus bolsillos y se la tendió al griego.

-Gracias, esto…

-Pholus, así me llamo.

-Encantado, yo soy Evan, y ellas son April y Claire.

Evan encendió una de las cerillas, la entrada estaba completamente bloqueada. Antes de   
quemarse los dedos buscó un palo lo suficientemente largo como para fabricarse una antorcha. En las películas siempre era fácil, el héroe de turno sacaba un palo, arrancaba una tira de su ropa y hacía una antorcha antes de que cundiese el pánico. Pero eso no era una película, y la camisa que llevaba era una de sus favoritas y no pensaba desgarrarla.

-¡Mierda! – gritó cuando la cerilla se hubo consumido mientras él seguía en sus

Ensoñaciones. Encendió otra y siguió buscando. Por fin encontró un palo, ahora sólo hacía falta algo que sirviese de mecha. Miró su ropa con amargura.

-¿Te vale esto? – Claire le tendió el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello.

-Sabes que no lo vas a volver a ver, ¿verdad?

La profesora asintió.

-No importa tengo muchos.

Evan enrolló el pañuelo en uno de los extremos del palo y acercó la cerilla. Ya tenían luz, ahora   
sólo faltaba encontrar una salida a esa cueva. Miró a Pholus.

-¿Esta cueva te suena de algo?

-Lo cierto es que, como cuando llegué estaba inconsciente, no tengo ni la más remota idea   
de dónde estamos.

-Pues qué bien – masculló Evan.

-¿Ocurre algo? – quiso saber Claire.

-Pues, no quiero resultar alarmista, pero jamás había visto esta cueva antes, y casi podría   
asegurar que conozco Atenas como la palma de mi mano.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Supongo que simplemente significa que no conocía Atenas tan bien… una cueva no   
aparece de la noche a la mañana., así que, si encontramos la salida no habrá mayor problema.

-¿Y si no tiene salida? ¿Nadie vendrá a por nosotros? – preguntó April.

Evan iba a contestar, pero no había pensado en aquello y la verdad es que la idea resultaba aterradora. Si, al igual que él, nadie sabía de la existencia de esa cueva, a nadie se le iba a ocurrir buscarlos allí…

-Tiene que haber una salida – dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás -, siempre la hay.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

 

No tenían ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, sólo sabían que aquella cueva no parecía tener salida… ni final. Evan comenzó a ponerse de mal humor ¿Cómo era posible que jamás hubiese visto aquello? Una cueva no se generaba de forma espontánea y, visto el tamaño de las estalactitas y estalagmitas del interior, no es que fuese muy reciente. Intentó animarse a sí mismo diciéndose que, tal vez, acababan de hacer un importante descubrimiento arqueológico… hasta que se dio cuenta de que, si no salían de allí, de nada servía todo aquello.

-¿Y ahora? – Pholus se detuvo a su lado, ante ellos, el camino se dividía.

-La derecha es cuesta abajo – dijo Claire esperanzada -, aunque podríamos internarnos más en la cueva.

-¡Esperad! –gritó April – ¡ahí abajo hay luz!

Pholus se asomó a la entrada de la izquierda, sí… podría ser que aquello fuese una salida.


	7. Capítulo 6

-Hay algo que debes saber sobre ese joven - Iolaus miró a Hércules sorprendido. Habían   
pasado un par de días, Gabrielle y él habían ido a Atenas junto con Seferis. El semidiós, movido por lo que se podría llamar un mal presentimiento, había llevado a cabo unas investigaciones… -. Aún no lo sabe, pero no es un mortal normal.

-Vaya, ¿es un semidiós como tú? – se alegró el cazador – entonces tenemos que trabajar más duramente, con otro más como tú el mundo será un lugar mejor.

-Iolaus…

-Hum… no es eso, ¿verdad? – Iolaus conocía y odiaba esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo, siempre que la ponía, algo malo iba a pasar.

-Es un semidemonio. Su madre era mortal, su padre no.

-Imposible, es un buen chico. Pregúntale a Gabrielle, no tiene maldad. Vale, es un ladrón, pero eso no dice nada, yo también lo fui. Vamos Hércules, no puedes hablar en serio.

-Por desgracia, sí, por eso sus padres lo abandonaron en aquellas cuevas, confiando que nadie lo encontrase y muriese allí.

-¡Eso es cruel! ¡No me puedo creer que defiendas a esos infanticidas!

Hércules suspiró, aquello iba a ser muy difícil.

-El destino de ese chico es ser el mejor aliado de Ares, guerras asesinatos… ¡Va a masacrar Grecia!

-No si lo llevamos por el buen camino.

-¡Es un demonio! No hay sitio para la bondad en él.

-Tú siempre ves la bondad en los demás.

-Me refiero a las personas, no a los demonios. ¿Crees acaso que Dahak hubiese sido bueno en otras circunstancias? – Hércules no sabía por qué aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca, pero se arrepintió en cuanto lo hizo.

Iolaus le miró sorprendido mientras un estremecimiento recorría su espalda.

-Cuando le conozcas te darás cuenta de que hay mucho de su parte humana en él. Lo único humano que había en Dahak era yo, y no sirvió de nada… - añadió con un tono de amargura que entristeció al semidiós haciendo que se arrepintiese aún más de sus palabras -. Voy a buscar algo para cenar. – El cazador se fue ligeramente enfadado. ¿Por qué Hércules no quería confiar en el chico?

Xena y Gabrielle entraron en el campamento.

-Por tu expresión intuyo que no ha ido muy bien la conversación con Iolaus.- dijo la guerrera.

-Nada bien, se ha enfadado.

-Por lo que me ha contado Gabrielle, se ha volcado mucho con el chico. Tal vez tenga razón y no sea malo, a pesar de todo. Yo también era despiadada.

-No eras un demonio.

-Tal vez para Iolaus sí – dijo con un suspiro aunque sabía que el cazador le había perdonado hacía tiempo, ella no había logrado hacerlo.

-En absoluto, ya lo sabes – sentenció el semidiós -. Pero tenemos que hacerle razonar.

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Seferis miraba las estrellas en un claro cercano al campamento. Iolaus lo había llevado hasta allí para reencontrarse con sus amigos, pero la verdad era que no le habían inspirado mucha confianza. Hércules se había mostrado algo desconfiado con él, y le había sorprendido, ya que el héroe era famoso por su buen corazón, no le cabía en la cabeza que le tratase así por ser un ladrón.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, se incorporó creyendo que era Iolaus que le estaba buscando, pero en su lugar se encontró con una hermosa joven.

-¡Hola! – dijo tímidamente.

La muchacha sonrió encantadoramente.

-Me alegra ver que no estoy sola en este sombrío bosque.

-No, estoy con unos amigos – Seferis señaló vagamente la dirección en la que se encontraba el campamento.

-¡Oh!, ¡Genial! Mi nombre es Karisse.

-Seferis – el muchacho no podía apartar su mirada de la chica, era muy hermosa. -. ¿Te has perdido?

-Algo así, realmente buscaba algo.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué buscabas?

-Pues ahora mismo creo que a ti. - dijo la joven acercándose coquetamente.

Seferis tragó saliva.

-Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos.

-¿No podemos charlar un rato? ¿Tú y yo solos?

-Esto… bueno… claro que sí…  
El tiempo pasó sin que Seferis se diese cuenta, Karisse le parecía una joven extraordinaria y hermosa, el joven se dio cuenta desde el momento en que la vio que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

-Debería irme, mis amigos me estarán buscando.

Karisse le miró.

-Tampoco los conoces mucho, por lo que me has contado – comentó con frialdad.

-Bueno… a Iolaus sí, se puede confiar en él, y me ha contado tantas cosas de Hércules que es como si también le conociese – añadió con algo menos de convencimiento -, luego están Gabrielle y su amiga, Xena.

-Espera, espera… ¿Hércules?, ¿Xena? – la chica se alarmó.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Los conoces?

-No son de fiar.

-Pero si me han ayudado…

-Eso lo hacen para ganarse tu confianza, después te traicionarán y te harán creer que unos héroes como ellos no pueden preocuparse por lo que le ocurra a un ser simple como tú.

-Pero Iolaus…

-Ese Iolaus es una marioneta al servicio de Hércules. Hará todo lo que él le diga.

-No te creo. – aunque la sombra de la duda comenzaba a asomar en el rostro del muchacho.

-Muy bien, ya lo comprobarás por ti mismo. – Karisse se giró y se volvió a adentrar en el bosque dejando a un Seferis confuso detrás. Una vez lejos del alcance del joven ladrón, Karisse sonrió malévolamente mientras se transformaba en quien era realmente, Discordia. Esta vez su plan no fallaría, Seferis se uniría a Ares y tal vez ella podría al fin deshacerse de ese maldito mortal rubio al que tanto detestaba. Seferis, mientras tanto, se encaminó hacia el campamento, de lejos le llegaba la conversación entre Hércules y Xena.

-Puede llegar a ser tan terco… - decía el semidiós pensando en su mejor amigo. – Tiene que entender que es peligroso, el chico no puede renunciar a su destino.

Seferis permanecía oculto tras unos árboles, ¿estaban hablando de él? ¿Acaso ese tal Hércules ya lo condenaba por sus pequeños hurtos?

-Y debemos evitar que llegue a ser lo que le depara el futuro… - comenzó a decir Xena

-¿…aunque eso signifique matarlo? – concluyó el semidiós.

¡Karisse tenía razón! Iolaus le había llevado directo a la muerte. Seferis echó a correr y   
tropezó con el cazador, a quien ya se le había pasado el enfado y regresaba silbando alegremente con las piezas que había cazado para cenar.

-¡Eh!, ¡Seferis!, ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?... ¿Seferis?

-¡No te acerques a mí! – gritó el chico mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Iolaus, estupefacto, regresó a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Muy bien, Hércules, ¿Qué le habéis hecho al chico? – preguntó molesto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Acabo de cruzarme con Seferis, que corría como si le persiguiese una Hydra.

-Aquí no ha estado.

-Pues venía de esta dirección.

-Tal vez haya oído la conversación – dijo Gabrielle, preocupada, mientras cogía la cena de manos del cazador.

-No quiero ni saber qué puede ser lo que haya escuchado. La verdad, Hércules, si querías evitar que el muchacho abrazase su destino, me parece que traicionarle no es la mejor ayuda que le puedes ofrecer. – dijo mientras se adentraba de nuevo en el bosque con la esperanza de seguir el rastro del joven y convencerlo de que con ellos estaría a salvo. Hércules suspiró, ahora sí que su amigo estaba enfadado.


	8. Capítulo 7

Efectivamente, aquella era una salida… Pero ahora sí que era completamente evidente que se habían perdido, pues ni Evan ni Pholus tenían ni idea de dónde estaban. Un camino en pleno bosque conducía hacia un pequeño pueblo… que parecía no haber evolucionado desde hacía miles de años. Las casas eran de madera o de arcilla, de dos pisos como máximo y el tejado era de paja. Por la cantidad de campos de cultivo y de animales que se veían, se podía deducir sin miedo a equivocarse de qué modo se ganaban la vida sus habitantes. En los exteriores de las casas, gran cantidad de pieles se extendían a lo largo de cordones que se ataban en los extremos de dos postes. Parecía que hubiesen hecho un viaje en el tiempo a través de aquella cueva.

Después observar con curiosidad la zona y preguntarse qué clase de sitio sería aquel, no pudieron evitar una expresión de asombro al ver a sus habitantes. Todos vestían ropas elaboradas con pieles y cuero. Uno de ellos los vio llegar y se acercó a otro hombre, que vestía una larga túnica de color verde.

-Ha vuelto – dijo.

El hombre de la túnica sonrió y abrió los brazos mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Bienvenidos!, forasteros – dijo. Claire era consciente de que el hombre hablaba griego, y de que ella no sabía más que las palabras básicas que todo turista debe conocer, así que… ¿Por qué extraña razón entendía todo lo que la gente decía? De haber compartido sus pensamientos con Evan, que también fruncía el ceño, habría sabido, además, que aquel griego no era el que se hablaba en la actualidad, sino que era griego antiguo. ¿Sería esta una especie de secta anclada en el pasado?, se preguntaba el hombre, la gente hacía muchas excentricidades, pero esto rozaba lo surrealista.

Momentos más tarde, Claire esperaba pacientemente en compañía de April y Pholus mientras Evan razonaba con aquel hombre tan extraño.

-No queremos alojamiento, queremos volver a Atenas…

-¿Y para qué quieren ir allí? – continuaba diciendo el hombre – aquí disfrutarán de una estancia muy agradable.

Evan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero es que venimos de Atenas.

-Entonces ya sabe cómo llegar – razonó el hombre.

-Escúcheme una vez más, muy atentamente, señor…

-Palamedes.

-Bien, señor Palamedes – repitió Evan -, le digo por enésima vez que estábamos en Atenas, hubo un terremoto, nos metimos en una cueva, la entrada quedó bloqueada y aparecimos aquí.

-Una cueva no es el mejor sitio para protegerse de un terremoto – comentó el hombre de la túnica. Evan levantó los brazos, desesperado. Respiró, contó hasta diez, y volvió a empezar.

-El problema es que el único camino que conocemos para regresar a Atenas es esa cueva y está bloqueada por su otro extremo. ¿Sabe si hay algún otro camino?

-Me temo que no, pero en un día o dos desbloquearán la salida, así que, mientras, les recomiendo que visiten la taberna de Heleia, allí la comida es exquisita y las habitaciones son de lo mejorcito que hay en Hymetrias.

-Hymetrias? – Evan se preguntaba de qué le sonaba aquel nombre.

-Sí. Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a hablar con Heleia para que les prepare las habitaciones.

Evan iba a decir una vez más que no querían dormir allí pero se lo pensó mejor, ese hombre parecía determinado a ignorarle, así que, ¿para qué esforzarse? Se giró hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, Claire hablaba con los dos jóvenes. Lo cierto era que la chica había llamado su atención desde que la primera vez que la vio, contemplando la Acrópolis. Sus verdes ojos le habían impresionado y, a pesar de que la joven no lo había demostrado demasiado en los días anteriores, poseía una dulce sonrisa que le había cautivado.

-April y Pholus están cansados – dijo la profesora, ajena al escrutinio al que estaba siendo   
sometida – tal vez no sea tan mala idea dormir aquí, mañana buscaremos la forma de ir a Atenas, cuando estemos más descansados.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Evan dio una vuelta más en la cama, no era que no fuese cómoda, aunque, para qué negarlo, había dormido en lugares más confortables que aquella cama arcaica., pero lo que le quitaba el sueño era la incapacidad de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Recapitulando, se habían metido en una cueva desconocida para él que estaba en un parque en el que había pasado prácticamente su vida. Habían caminado tanto que estaba seguro de que ya habían salido de Atenas y aparecían en un pueblo donde las casas eran como se suponía que habían sido las casas de la antigüedad, la gente vestía como vestiría en esa época y encima hablaban griego clásico. ¡Era de locos! Se había pellizcado en varias ocasiones, para descartar que aquello fuese uno de sus sueños, pero no, no lo era. Para colmo, el poco rato que había conseguido dormir había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. A Pholus parecía no incomodarle la cama pero, claro, seguro que había dormido en sitios peores, se dijo mirando al joven con compasión. Poco había podido sonsacar al muchacho sobre su vida, pero sabía que sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía diez años, que había huido de los servicios sociales y que robaba para sobrevivir. En el museo necesitaban un chico de los recados, no era un gran empleo, pero al menos ganaría dinero para llevar una vida algo más digna. Hablaría con Pholus cuando toda aquella locura pasase.

-¿No puedes dormir? – La voz de Claire le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Por lo que veo, tú tampoco.

-Ha sido un día de locos. Al menos April se quedó dormida en cuanto se acostó.

-La pobre estaba muy asustada

-No está muy familiarizada con los terremotos…

-No, no – la interrumpió Evan -, antes, cuando íbamos al hotel.

-Bueno, no es para menos, se escapó.

-Pero se arrepintió y quiso volver en seguida… sólo que se perdió.

-Tuvo suerte de encontrarte.

-¿Ahora es suerte? – bromeó Evan alegremente.

-Escucha… no hemos empezado con buen pie, lo siento, soy una desconfiada y…

-No pasa nada, es comprensible, no me cruzo tantas veces ni con mi compañero de piso. Han sido demasiadas casualidades extrañas. Yo también sospecharía.

Claire lo miró fijamente sin creerlo. En esos ojos azules se podían adivinar muchas cosas, pero no desconfianza. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y Pholus?

-Como un tronco. Pobrecito, deberíamos aprender de él, que no hace miramientos a las camas de este sitio. Seguro que ha dormido en sitios mucho peores.

-No son tan incómodas, cuando te acostumbras. Yo me dormí un buen rato y descansé bastante bien.

-Qué suerte… yo sólo logré dormir un poco, y, para eso, tuve un extraño sueño con la novia de mi mejor amigo vestida con un traje de cuero…

Claire levantó las cejas, divertida.

-Noo, no esa clase de sueño – comentó Evan sonrojándose ligeramente -. Era una especie de armadura… y llevaba una espada y un chakram… creo.

¿Cuero negro? ¿Espada? ¿Chakram? ¿Dónde había visto Claire todo aquello? La mujer sacudió la cabeza, probablemente en alguna película o serie de televisión.

-¿Crees que el hombre extraño dice la verdad y no hay ningún otro camino para volver a Atenas? – preguntó al poco rato. Habían salido de la posada y caminaban tranquilos bajo el cielo estrellado con la sensación de que ya habían hecho aquello antes.

-No, tiene que haber algún otro modo de llegar. Sería ilógico que el único acceso fuese una cueva de cuya existencia nadie sabe… Pero, claro, en este pueblo todo parece carecer de sentido. Es como si el tiempo se hubiese pasado para ellos… ¡Si hasta hablan en griego antiguo, por Dios!

-¿Griego antiguo?

-Creí que lo sabías, como hablaste con ellos tranquilamente…

-¿Hablé con ellos? Noo, yo les hablé en inglés.

Evan sacudió la cabeza haciendo que varios mechones de su ondulado cabello rubio se desplazasen hacia sus ojos. Con una mano, los apartó.

-Hablabas en griego clásico.


	9. Capítulo 8

-¿Has oído eso, Hércules? Los mercenarios nos llevan ventaja, ya han masacrado tres pueblos al oeste.

Hércules hizo una mueca de disgusto, aquello no le gustaba nada, esos mercenarios estaban siendo increíblemente rápidos y destrozaban todo aquello que se cruzaba en su camino. El semidiós y su amigo acababan de salvar a cuatro niños y dos mujeres que se habían quedado atrapados en un establo en llamas. Hércules hacía preguntas a las mujeres mientras Iolaus tranquilizaba a los niños y les daba agua en la fuente. En ese momento pasaron unos jinetes, hombres que habían huido de una muerte segura.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Deberíamos ir directos al siguiente pueblo de su ruta, por lo que parece, se dirigen hacia Atenas. – Iolaus miró a los hombres a caballo - ¿Por qué no os reunís con los supervivientes de este pueblo? Juntos podéis ver si queda alguien vivo en los otros pueblos, nos ahorrareis tiempo y os haréis compañía.

Los hombres asintieron y Hércules y su amigo comenzaron a correr.

-¡Hércules!, ¡Por aquí!, es un atajo – gritó Iolaus. El semidiós no discutió, a fin de cuentas el rubio era el cazador y se orientaba mejor en el bosque que él.

Llegaron a un claro, desde allí podían oír gritos horrorizados. La gente huía sin saber hacia dónde, ya que hombres a caballo parecían salir de cada esquina. Los dos guerreros se miraron y, sin mediar palabra, se lanzaron en dirección al pueblo. Un caballo apresurado apareció de pronto y casi se los lleva por delante.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Somos los buenos! – bromeó Iolaus.

-Eso lo decidiremos luego – contestó Xena con una media sonrisa -, ahora tenemos trabajo.

Xena y Gabrielle se bajaron de Argo. También habían oído hablar de los mercenarios y se disponían a pararles los pies. Ahora eran cuatro, y no dos, los que bajaban a toda velocidad por el camino que conducía al pueblo. Hércules no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada en su interior, en aquel pueblo era donde Iolaus había encontrado a Seferis cuatro años antes, se preguntaba si el cazador se había dado cuenta. Su amigo había pasado todo ese tiempo buscando al joven, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

El caos reinaba en el pueblo, llegaron a una plaza presidida por una enorme estatua de Ares.

-Eso es lo que ocurre cuando eliges mal a quien honrar – le dijo Hércules a Xena, quien hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Una mujer se había arrodillado frente a la estatua suplicándole ayuda al dios. Un mercenario se dirigía a ella blandiendo una espada. Iolaus corrió hacia ella y la apartó de allí.

-Luego habrá tiempo para las reclamaciones – dijo mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia un lugar seguro.- Ahora ¡váyase! – Sus tres compañeros habían comenzado a luchar ferozmente.- ¡Eh!, ¡no os quedéis toda la diversión! – comentó mientras desenvainaba su espada y se dirigía a dos mercenarios. En ese momento, algo atrajo su atención, un jinete le miraba fijamente… habían pasado los años, pero no olvidaría jamás esos ojos… - ¡Seferis! – dijo en un suspiro.

El joven había visto llegar a los cuatro héroes, por fin se le presentaba el ansiado momento de la venganza. Esos cuatro iban a pagar cara su traición. Lentamente, guió a su caballo hacia el cazador.

-Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos.

-¿Qué haces con Ares? ¿Te has aliado con él?

-Sí, y tiene unas ganas especiales de acabar con vosotros. Él sí es mi amigo, así que le daré una alegría.

Iolaus vio chispear un rayo entre los dedos del joven… Ares había conseguido que el muchacho se decantase por su parte demoníaca y le sorprendía lo rápido que había aprendido a usar os poderes… él creía que eso llevaba más tiempo.

-Según tengo entendido – continuaba el joven con desprecio -, existe una pequeña ley entre los dioses y ninguno de ellos puede acabar con la vida de tu amigo… es una suerte que yo no tenga que acogerme a esa norma.

Iolaus se abalanzó sobre Seferis intentando tirarlo del caballo. No lo logró, así que, con la empuñadura de su espada, golpeó el flanco del animal consiguiendo que éste se lanzase a un galope sin rumbo. Cuando el semidemonio logró detener al animal, estaban ya a las afueras del pueblo.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

-¿Habéis visto a Iolaus? – preguntaba Hércules mientras se desembarazaba de cuatro mercenarios a la vez – Nunca le ha gustado perderse la diversión.

-Ni idea – contestó Xena recogiendo su Chakram al vuelo.

Gabrielle acababa de librarse de un oponente cuando vio al cazador persiguiendo a un jinete.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Xena!, ¡Ahora vuelvo! – la bardo echó a correr dejando a la guerrera y al semidiós solos frente a unos mercenarios que parecían duplicarse por momentos. Se miraron, confundidas.

-¿Qué mosca les habrá picado? – preguntó el semidiós, Xena se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mejor será acabar con esto de una vez y preguntarles – dijo.

Gabrielle corría, pero había perdido el rastro. Miró confusa a su alrededor, estaba segura de que habían ido por ahí…

-Seferis, escúchame – Iolaus trataba de razonar mientras esquivaba los continuos ataques en forma de rayos y golpes de espada que le enviaba el demonio, furioso -, no íbamos a traicionarte, pero Ares sí lo hará, lo conozco…

-Dijo que dirías eso

-Aún puedes arreglarlo todo, todavía hay algo humano en ti que quiere hacer buenas obras, puedes evitar todo este mal, eso queríamos hacerte entender.

Uno de los rayos le dio y lo envió contra una roca.

-¿En serio es esto lo que quieres? –el cazador, herido, se incorporó con dificultad. Se apoyó en la roca con la que había colisionado y trató de recuperar el aliento antes de seguir -. ¿Disfrutas prendiendo fuego a las casas de gente inocente a la que ni siquiera conoces?

-No se puede confiar en los mortales, siempre se traicionan entre ellos – Con un movimiento de su espada, Seferis golpeó a Iolaus en el brazo izquierdo.

-Entonces es eso. ¿Buscas venganza? ¿Quieres vengarte de mí? – Iolaus clavó sus azules ojos en el muchacho.

-¡Lucha y calla, maldita sea! – Seferis estaba enloquecido, su cabeza estaba repleta de dudas,   
no sabía qué pensar. Estaba enfadado con Iolaus por no defenderse, estaba enfadado con Ares por sus mentiras, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por lo que estaba haciendo… Comenzó a golpear al cazador con rabia, pero éste simplemente se concentraba en defenderse sin atacar, con un rápido movimiento de su espada, desarmó al muchacho.

Gabrielle oyó el ruido de la lucha y, cuando por fin los encontró, un Iolaus herido trataba de ponerse en pie, mientras que Seferis le amenazaba con una daga.

-¡Adelante, hazlo! Si eso es lo que realmente quieres, pero después no creas que te vas a sentir mucho mejor – decía el rubio. – Si crees que es lo que realmente merezco, adelante, no me voy a defender.

Seferis miró en los ojos del hombre que le había prestado su ayuda hacía cuatro años, le había dado de comer y había cuidado de él sin conocerle y sin pedirle nada a cambio. Esos no eran los ojos de un traidor. Vio su reflejo en la daga… él sí lo era, estaba a punto de matar a la única persona que se había preocupado por él, eso era lo que Hércules había querido decir. Si no hubiese huido, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo. Levantó la daga que Ares le había dado para matar a Hércules.

-Lo siento, Iolaus – dijo en voz baja

-¡Iolaus! – gritaba Gabrielle al tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacia ellos.

El demonio había cerrado los ojos, avergonzado, y, con un movimiento, clavó la daga en su propio corazón.

-¡Nooooo! – gritó Iolaus lanzándose a parar la caída del joven.

-Perdóname. Tu amigo tenía razón, no se podía luchar contra mi destino, sólo había una forma, y era matarme – el muchacho sonrió -. Ahora lo entiendo.

El demonio murió. Gabrielle había aminorado su carrera y se acercó al cazador lentamente, éste sostenía al muchacho entre sus brazos sin impedir que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Debí buscarlo más, debí evitar que esto pasara…- murmuraba.

En ese momento, Ares se materializó.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi guerrero? – gritó enfadado.

-Maldito seas, Ares – dijo Iolaus entre dientes.

-Maldito tú, estúpido mortal. ¿Quién te crees que eres, estropeando siempre los planes de los dioses? Lo vas a pagar muy caro y esta vez ni el insulso de mi hermano, ni las muñequitas guerreras podrán hacer nada para evitarlo. Más tarde o más temprano me vengaré – dijo mientras desaparecía, no sin antes maldecir al pueblo que le había arrebatado a su aliado.

Cuando Xena y Hércules llegaron, Gabrielle ayudaba al cazador a ponerse en pie. Al ver a Seferis muerto, imaginaron lo que había ocurrido allí.

-¿Lo has…? – comenzó a decir Xena

Iolaus, muy apenado, negó con la cabeza.

-Ha sido él, tenía una daga especial, supongo, porque era un demonio, no debería ser tan fácil matarlo… supongo que era un arma destinada a ti, Hércules. En el fondo no era tan malo – añadió antes de que la oscuridad se apoderase de él, lo último que sintió antes de perder la consciencia fue cómo Hércules frenaba su caída


	10. Capítulo 9

La mañana era fría, Evan y Pholus se dirigieron a la taberna a comer algo, allí se encontraron con Claire y April, que habían madrugado más que ellos. Se sentaron junto a ellas y observaron el desayuno: Pan de cebada, vino y fruta… Evan hubiese preferido una enorme taza de café, pero algo le decía que, por más que lo pidiese, no se lo iban a dar, además, estaba hambriento, ya que el día anterior no había comido nada desde el mediodía, y la fruta tenía un aspecto exquisito. Palamedes se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Han dormido bien? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa que comenzaba a desquiciar a Evan.

\- Estupendamente, gracias – contestó Pholus, jovial.

Claire miró al muchacho sin dejar de preguntarse por la vida que habría llevado. April también lo estudiaba, Pholus tenía los ojos más grises que ella hubiese visto jamás y era muy moreno. El muchacho le sonrió al darse cuenta de que le estaba observando y la joven bajó la vista, azorada. Evan hizo un gesto divertido a Claire al ver la escena y ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Después de desayunar, intentaré encontrar la forma de volver a Atenas, la gente comenzará a preocuparse… si no lo está ya – Evan suspiró aún no llevaba una semana en el nuevo trabajo y ya estaba faltando sin avisar, porque, como era de esperar y cumpliendo todas las expectativas de un pueblo perdido, allí no funcionaban los teléfonos móviles… aquel iba a ser, sin duda, el trabajo más corto de su vida.

\- Si nos dividimos seremos más rápidos- sugirió Pholus.

El rubio asintió. Al cabo de unas horas, Claire y él caminaban en busca de una ruta que les llevase a casa. Nuevamente el camino estaba bloqueado por una montaña, sólo que esta vez no había ninguna cueva, era como si el pueblo estuviese metido entre aquellas piedras. Decidieron que lo mejor sería caminar pegados al muro, para ver hacia dónde conducía aquello. Llevaban un buen rato caminando y preguntándose dónde acababa la montaña y por qué parecía curvarse hacia el interior cuando se encontraron con Pholus y April, quienes, al parecer, habían tenido la misma idea.

\- ¿No hay nada que no sea roca por aquí? – preguntó el ladrón, desesperado.

Evan sacudió sus rizos.

\- Nosotros hemos visto otra cueva más atrás – informó April -, pero no inspiraba mucha confianza.

Un estrecho sendero les condujo a través de un bosque hacia la entrada de una cueva. De su interior salían extraños sonidos que los cuatro interpretaron como el sonido del aire a su paso a través de la cueva. Se disponían a entrar cuando una voz les detuvo.

\- Yo que ustedes no entraría – dijo un hombre -, es peligroso.

Los cuatro se giraron, aquel hombre había estado en la taberna la noche anterior.

\- ¿Hacia dónde conduce esta cueva? – preguntó Claire.

. No tiene salida – el tono del hombre no era amable en absoluto, más bien denotaba que, o salían de allí, o se vería obligado a sacarles él mismo, y vista la complexión del lugareño, aquella no era una perspectiva agradable -. Ahora váyanse.

\- Necesitamos regresar a Atenas – dijo Evan, que había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había repetido esa frase en menos de un día.

\- Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte – de pronto en el rostro del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa que resultaba mucho más estremecedora que su expresión hostil anterior -, no querrán perderse la fiesta que estamos preparando en su honor… no recibimos muchas visitas y, cuando viene alguien es motivo de gran alegría.

A Evan le encantaban las fiestas, pero algo le decía que esta no iba a resultar de su agrado.

\- Y esas visitas… ¿Por dónde se van después? - aventuró a decir.

El hombre rió, luego palmeó el hombro de Evan mientras conducía a los forasteros de vuelta al pueblo.

\- Después de la fiesta os lo diremos.

Minutos después, los cuatro forasteros se encontraban en la plaza principal del pueblo, la gente caminaba con una aparente despreocupación, pero sin quitarles la vista de encima.

\- ¿Por qué dedicar un pueblo al que nadie sabe llegar al dios de la guerra? – preguntaba Evan mientras miraba la estatua que adornaba el centro de la plaza con las manos en las caderas -. Si yo viviese en un pueblo que parece metido dentro de una montaña me encomendaría a Gea, para que no se me cayese encima.

Claire observaba al griego mientras estaba sentada en la gran escalera de un edificio, presumiblemente la cámara del consejo, el edificio donde se reunía el consejo de la ciudad y donde celebraban los juicios. Se había fijado en él en el primer momento que lo vio, algo que jamás admitiría en público y mucho menos delante de Margaret. Ese joven que se había metido en su conversación con aquel descaro, ese ondulado cabello rubio y aquellos ojos azules que chispeaban como si fuese un niño a punto de hacer una travesura, y esa sonrisa que le daba un aire tan familiar… había despertado en ella una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Eso no dejaba de asustarla, se sentía vulnerable y eso no le gustaba. Ya le habían hecho demasiado daño en su vida como para permitir que se lo hiciesen de nuevo. Sin embargo, todo parecía tan fácil cuando Evan sonreía…

\- Que la única entrada al pueblo sean un par de cuevas, da una ventaja enorme a los aldeanos en caso de que necesitasen defenderse – seguía meditando el griego en voz alta. Nunca le había interesado la guerra, pero sí le encantaba la estrategia y solía pensar como un guerrero. La mejor idea que habían tenido sus padres había sido apuntarle a aquella actividad extraescolar de artes marciales, era esa una forma de lucha y una filosofía de vida que le atraían enormemente y lo había disfrutado mucho… no como cuando decidieron explotar su lado creativo en pintura… Evan tenía mucha imaginación, pero intentar plasmar sus ideas en un lienzo había resultado demasiado traumático para él y había tenido consecuencias un poco trágicas para la profesora, que debió tardar mucho en limpiar la pintura de las paredes y de su bata de trabajo.

Una vez cansado de examinar la estatua, Evan se sentó junto a Claire. Apoyó el cuerpo en los adornados laterales de la escalera y apoyó el codo en la rodilla de la pierna que tenía más elevada.

\- Me están poniendo nervioso – susurró

Claire lo miró interrogante.

\- Los lugareños – se explicó el griego – no dejan de observarnos y ¿por qué están todos en la plaza? Es como si no quisieran dejarnos solos. Esa cueva oculta algo, tal vez sea una salida y por eso no nos dejan ir.

\- O tal vez sea realmente peligroso, como ellos dicen – dijo la profesora, a pesar de que sus palabras no sonaron muy convincentes.

\- ¡Venga ya! – exclamó Evan sonriendo traviesamente -. ¿desconfías de mí porque me encuentras un par de días seguidos y te fías de unos tipos que viven apartados del mundo normal y visten como si estuviesen en la Grecia antigua?

Claire rió divertida.

\- A lo mejor hemos cambiado los papeles… tú parecías confiar en todo el mundo

\- ¿Quién?, ¿yo? Me confundes con mi amigo Lysander. Yo soy algo más paranoico… a veces.

\- ¡Tanta atención me está sacando de quicio! –exclamó Pholus acercándose a los dos adultos.

April le seguía con timidez. En el rostro de Evan brilló una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ves? No soy el único.

Pholus no pudo evitar reír. ¡Quién le iba a decir que se iba a encontrar tan a gusto con aquellos deconocidos! Ni siquiera habían hablado del asunto del robo del bolso sólo lo habían mencionado cuando, antes de dormir, Pholus comentó su sorpresa al ver a Evan con la mujer que había sido tan descortés con él aquel día. El hombre había soltado una gran carcajada comentando que él era el primer sorprendido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el chico se sentía cómodo con la gente, él, que siempre había sido una especie de lobo huraño y solitario, pero aquel rubio contagiaba su buen humor y su gusto por la vida.

\- Cada vez que me muevo hacia cualquier sitio, encuentro tres aldeanos que se encargan de traerme de vuelta sutilmente.- dijo.

\- Bueno, a mí me traen a empujones – comentó Evan recordando un intento de evasión anterior -, eso sí, muy sonrientes. Parece que a ti te aprecian más que a mí.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí – susurró Claire. Los aldeanos observaban intentando no perder hilo de la conversación de los forasteros. Cuando no pudieron oír, se acercaron disimuladamente. Los cuatro visitantes se dieron cuenta e inmediatamente se perdieron en una superficial conversación.

\- ¡Mis queridos amigos! – Palamedes apareció tras ellos, salía del edificio en cuya escalera se habían sentado - ¿Hambrientos ya?

Ninguno contestó, pero el hombre decidió que su silencio era una clara afirmación y los arrastró de nuevo a la taberna. Evan notaba cómo la gente del pueblo le observaba con rencor, como si les hubiese hecho algo, aunque no podía imaginarse el qué, ya que hasta el día anterior desconocía por completo la existencia de ese pueblo y sus habitantes. Se sentaron y observaron sus platos, cordero estofado.

\- Confirmado, Pholus, al menos, les cae bien –suspiró Evan viendo que al joven le habían servido abundantemente. El ladrón también se había dado cuenta y ofreció parte de su comida al hombre, a quien habían servido una escasa ración. Evan lo rechazó con una sonrisa.

\- Come, que lo necesitas, ya no tengo demasiado apetito… ¡Caray! ¡Jamás creí que pudiese decir eso!

Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo preocupada que estaría la gente por su ausencia. A Claire le aterraba el lío en que se había metido, no sólo se había perdido, sino que una alumna estaba con ella. April la miró.

\- Ha sido mi culpa – dijo tristemente -, si no hubiese echado a correr como una niña asustada y no me hubiese metido en esa estúpida cueva…

\- No te culpes – contestó Evan mirando a la niña fijamente -, cuando tenemos miedo actuamos de forma irracional, por eso es "miedo"

\- Pero he causado tantos problemas…

Claire pasó su brazo por los hombros de la niña y le dio un suave apretón

\- No pasa nada – susurró -, saldremos de aquí y tendremos una bonita historia que contar… aunque la gente pensará que nos hemos dado un golpe en la cabeza y hemos sufrido una alucinación colectiva.

Pholus no dijo nada, a él nadie le echaría de menos y, en el fondo, no estaba seguro de si realmente quería volver a Atenas. Aquella gente le caía bien y, cuando volviesen, todo sería como antes, cada uno regresaría a su vida y él… a él no le apetecía estar solo otra vez. Sin embargo, no era un chico egoísta, sabía que sus nuevos amigos tenían cosas que hacer en Atenas el pueblo no le inspiraba la suficiente confianza como para quedarse allí.

Al cabo de unas horas, los cuatro forasteros descubrieron con alegría que su estrategia había funcionado, se habían separado con excusas diversas como pasear, dormir, o explorar más a fondo el pueblo y habían logrado escabullirse. Evan fue el último en llegar al punto de encuentro, la entrada de la cueva de la que habían sido apartados casi a empujones.

\- Lo siento, cada vez que doblaba una esquina encontraba a unas cuantas personas que me miraban como si hubiese asesinado a alguien… - se excusó.

\- ¿Entramos?- quiso saber Claire, los demás asintieron y se internaron en la cueva. No parecía muy diferente a aquella en la que habían estado el día anterior. April se había colocado junto a Claire, un poco molesta consigo misma por la sensación de inquietud que le invadía… ella no era una cobarde, ¿por qué no podía mostrar algo más de valentía esos días?

Claire sostenía una antorcha y caminaba con cautela, nunca le habían gustado las cuevas, ya que siempre le invadía la sensación de que se iban a derrumbar cuando ella estaba dentro, sin embargo del techo de ésta sólo caían gotas de agua, cuyo sonido resonaba por toda la estancia, hubiese sido relajante, de no ser por toda aquella oscuridad y el continuo rugido.

Fue entonces cuando les atacaron. De la nada aparecieron una veintena de hombres con máscaras y armados con espadas, hachas y mazas. Los cuatro se miraron e, instintivamente se colocaron espalda contra espalda. Evan adoptó una postura defensiva, ahora era el momento de comprobar si todas aquellas horas de actividad extraescolar habían sido efectivas.

Extrañamente, cuando comenzó la lucha, Evan se descubrió a sí mismo realizando movimientos que jamás había visto. De un salto, se colocó sobre los hombros de un adversario, estiró los brazos para golpear a los que estaban a su lado y luego golpeó la cabeza del que estaba bajo él. Se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en el suelo con las manos, aprovechando el movimiento descendente de sus piernas para patear a otro que se acercaba por detrás y por último se escabulló bajo las piernas del hombre al que se había subido antes, derribándolo de un puñetazo en el estómago. De otro salto se puso en pie al tiempo que cogía la espada de uno de los caídos, la giró varias veces en su mano y miró desafiante a sus oponentes antes de lanzarse al ataque con un grito de guerra. Claire, mientras tanto, también había descubierto que sabía luchar… y muy bien, por cierto. Mientras daba volteretas, patadas y golpes a sus enemigos, en su cabeza veía imágenes de sí misma luchando con un bastón y con ropas similares a las de los habitantes del pueblo… también se veía con el pelo más corto y empuñando una especie de cuchillos. Se veía haciendo los movimientos que ahora mismo hacía, y otros que resultaban exitosos cuando los ponía en práctica después de que surgieran en su cabeza, como agacharse con una pierna estirada y girar para tirar al enemigo golpeándole las piernas con la suya… ¿Habría sacado el giro del Mortal Kombat?

\- ¡Ya basta! – una voz detuvo la pelea, aunque no quedaban muchos enemigos en pie, había hombres enmascarados inconscientes por todo el suelo, el que había hablado sujetaba a April y apretaba una daga contra su cuello.

\- ¡Suéltala! – dijo Claire, desafiante y bastante confiada y crecida al ver los resultados de la pelea.

\- Volved al pueblo y no le pasará nada – dijo el hombre.

April estaba aterrada. Evan miró a los demás, que asintieron. Los tres soltaron las armas que habían cogido de sus enemigos.

\- Muy bien, pero ahora suéltala – contestó Pholus acercándose muy despacio.

Nuevamente fueron llevados a empujones de vuelta a Hymetrias.

\- ¡Caray! No me hubiese imaginado que luchases tan bien – susurró Evan con un deje de admiración y sorpresa en su voz.

\- Yo tampoco, supongo que a veces hacemos cosas increíbles cuando no queda otro remedio – contestó ella sin demasiada convicción en su voz. Algo en su interior le decía que ella realmente sabía luchar, y que ya lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones. Aquellos flashes… ¿eran fruto de su imaginación? Lo cierto es que se asemejaban más a recuerdos, pero ella nunca había peleado. Todo aquello era tan extraño… -. Tú tampoco has estado mal.

\- Ya… - contestó el rubio, ausente. Él también tenía cosas en las que pensar. Jamás había sido un acróbata, ni había luchado con espadas… ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese empuñarla y se sintiese como si llevase haciéndolo toda su vida? Y esa forma de luchar… era como una versión anticuada; y efectiva, todo había que decirlo; de lo que él había aprendido de pequeño. Y lo peor era que hasta podría decir que, en el fondo, ¡se había hasta divertido con aquella escaramuza!


	11. Capítulo 10

A Iolaus le dolía la cabeza. Tal vez debía haber hecho caso a Hércules y haber esperado a recuperarse por completo, pero nunca había sido un buen paciente, además, no aguantaba estar tanto tiempo en una cama sin hacer nada, ni siquiera había podido dormir, ya que a sus pesadillas con Dahak se le habían unido otras sobre la muerte de Seferis, que se repetía incesantemente en su memoria sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Su mejor amigo lo miró con preocupación, el cazador se veía cansado.

\- Lo siento mucho – musitó -, ha sido culpa mía, no debí haberlo asustado.

\- No lo fue, oyó una conversación y tal vez la sacó de contexto. Además, fue mi culpa, también, lo ví correr hacia el bosque, debí haber ido tras él… Debí haberlo buscado, después.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Pasaste los cuatro años siguientes buscándolo!

Iolaus sacudió la cabeza.

\- No lo suficiente.

Hércules suspiró, cuando su amigo se ponía así, no había forma de razonar con él. Comenzó a caminar en silencio, cabizbajo. Iolaus se giró y le sonrió.

\- Dejémoslo en que no fue culpa de nadie, era su destino, tenías razón y, a pesar de que no fue de la manera que yo tenía pensada, en el fondo sí lo cambiamos, pues prefirió morir antes que seguir haciendo el mal. Fue muy valiente por su parte… y un acto de bondad. Así que deja de estar triste, Hércules. No te culpo de nada, lo sabes, simplemente me duele la cabeza y ya sabes que me pongo muy insoportable cuando pasa.

El semidiós miró a su amigo, era cierto que no le guardaba rencor… pero eso no impedía que él sí se lo guardase a sí mismo.

En esos momentos retumbó un trueno y comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Ahora esto? ¿Se puede saber qué tienen los dioses en nuestra contra? – Iolaus miró a su amigo y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa -. ¡Ah!, espera, creo que me hago una idea…

\- Será mejor que volvamos al pueblo y nos resguardemos allí.

Los dos amigos se giraron justo a tiempo para ver una gran explosión de luz cegadora donde estaba el pueblo. Cuando por fin sus ojos volvieron a ver bien, descubrieron con horror que el pueblo había desaparecido y en su lugar había surgido una montaña. Corrieron a buscar supervivientes… si es que era posible que alguien pudiese sobrevivir a lo que quiera que fuese lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nada indicaba que allí hubiese habido una aldea, era como si la montaña hubiese estado allí siempre. Los héroes se miraron sin comprender.

\- ¿Tendrá que ver con la maldición de Ares? – murmuró Iolaus sin apartar la vista de la montaña.

\- No lo sé…

\- Podrías preguntar a tu familia. – Iolaus no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Se estaba helando bajo aquella tormenta. Hércules, como siempre, parecía llevar mejor que él las adversidades climatológicas.

El semidiós frunció el ceño, detestaba recurrir a sus parientes, pero esta vez estaba claro que aquello tenía algo que ver con los habitantes del Olimpo. Ni un pueblo desaparecía sin más, ni una montaña crecía en dos segundos. Además, su compañero no tenía buena cara, y esperar bajo la lluvia a que él se decidiese no le estaba ayudando mucho a mejorar. Como era de esperar el templo más cercano era el de Ares, así que continuaron caminando hasta llegar al siguiente, dedicado a Atenea. Tenía bastante lógica, teniendo en cuenta su proximidad con Atenas. Iolaus se sentó en un rincón del austero templo, sacó una manta de su bolsa, se arrebujó en ella y esperó a que su amigo llamase a su hermana.

\- ¡Hola, Hércules! – dijo la diosa de la sabiduría apareciendo con un destello de luz. Se inclinó hacia un lado para ver al cazador que temblaba en su rincón - ¿Está bien?

\- Supongo que ha conocido épocas mejores – aseguró el semidiós.

\- No me extraña, pobrecito, con esas pesadillas…

Hércules abrió la boca para instar a la diosa a ir directa al grano, pero aquello había sido impredecible.

\- ¿Pesadillas? – de pronto, la desaparición del pueblo no parecía tan urgente.

\- Dahak, Seferis… parece que los demonios tienen una especial predilección por él… y lo cierto es que le preocupa más de lo que parece.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que…? – ante la mirada de la diosa, Hércules calló. ¡Claro que lo sabía!, ¡era la diosa de la sabiduría!, se dijo.

\- Bueno, no me llamaste por esto. Ninguno de nosotros tiene nada que ver con el asunto de la montaña. Creo que hubo algo más. Vale que Ares maldijese al pueblo, pero ya sabes cómo es, mucho "blablabla", pero luego nada, esa fue otra de sus pataletas, luego estalló una batalla en Tracia y se olvidó del asunto. – añadió con una sonrisa. – Algo se ha alterado en el devenir de la historia, y el Destino no está contento.

\- ¿Seferis no debía morir?

\- Soy la diosa de la sabiduría, pero a veces no puedo saberlo todo – se excusó Atenea encogiéndose de hombros -. Sólo sé que ocurrió algo que no tenía que haber ocurrido. Ahora será mejor que te lleves a Iolaus a un lugar caliente antes de que se ponga enfermo. – Ante la mirada de su hermano, explicó -. Aún está débil por las heridas que le hizo Seferis y de no dormir en todos estos días, así que el frío y el agua no le ayudan. Nada grave, de momento, pero si pasa más tiempo…

Hércules asintió y se despidió de la diosa con un gesto agradeciendo que algunos de sus parientes fuesen amables. Claro que tenían sus momentos egoístas y que les gustaba jugar con los destinos de los mortales, eran dioses, al fin y al cabo pero también se preocupaban por sus fieles, y algunos querían y respetaban a su amigo. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderles ese mortal que era capaz de enfrentarse a ellos continuamente si decidía que lo que hacían era injusto.

\- ¿"Alterado el destino"? ¿Cómo?

Caminaban mientras Hércules ponía a su amigo al corriente, el semidiós se encogió de hombros.

\- Atenea dijo que no lo sabía.

\- ¿Pero no es la diosa de…?

\- Sí… - le interrumpió su amigo -, pero dice que ni siquiera ella puede saberlo todo.

\- Pues sí que estamos bien… - masculló el cazador con otro escalofrío. Nunca entendería a los dioses. Hércules le pasó un brazo por los hombros, como queriendo compartir su calor con su amigo.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes? Debí haberlo sospechado, no sueles ser tan madrugador.

Iolaus le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Y tú de dónde sacas que no he…? – comenzó a decir, pero su compañero señaló el cielo con la cabeza - ¡Ah!, eso sí lo sabe, ¿no? – protestó me mires así, Hércules, precisamente no te lo dije porque odio que me mires así.

\- ¿Qué te mire cómo?

\- Pues así, como haces ahora… Me hace sentir culpable por hacerte sentir mal – Sacudió su cabeza -, es muy difícil de explicar, Herc, simplemente, que yo no duerma no es tu culpa y que te pongas triste no va a ayudar. ¡Mira! Allí hay una taberna, vayamos a tomar algo caliente, nos sentiremos mejor… al menos yo, que parece que a ti no te afecta nunca nada.

Hércules sonrió y apretó el brazo que rodeaba a su amigo mientras bajaban el camino sin prisa… total. Ya estaban calados hasta los huesos…


	12. Capítulo 11

\- ¡Hola!

Lysander y Thyra, que habían salido a dar un paseo una vez se hubieron calmado las cosas tras el seísmo, se dieron la vuelta. Tras ellos estaba una rubia preciosa que sonreía con ingenuidad. La pareja sonrió al reconocerla, se trataba de Margaret, o más bien deberían decir…

\- El otro día poco me faltó para lanzarme a tus brazos – sonrió la rubia tras comprobar que Thyra no la veía como una rival -, pero mi compañera aún no lo hubiese entendido. Habría pensado que cada vez soy más descarada con los hombres.

Lysander miró a su novia, divertido.

\- Veo que por fin os habéis decidido… os ha llevado tiempo, pero en fin – continuó Margaret mientras jugueteaba con sus rizos.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – quiso saber Thyra.

\- Bueno… la otra noche, en la Acrópolis, me di cuenta de que él me había reconocido… - contestó señalando a Lysander. – Pero tu amigo, no. Así que me he pasado toda la semana provocando encuentros casuales. Ninguno tiene ni la más remota idea.

\- ¿Por qué esa urgencia, Afrodita?

\- Bueno… era el momento. Cuando convencí a Claire para que viniese a la excursión, lo hice para que recordase quién era ella, porque allá, en los Estados Unidos no se sentía completa. No me podía imaginar que lo que iba a ocurrir aquí. Sólo fui consciente cuando nos encontramos con vosotros vi en tu mirada que sabías quiénes éramos. Sinceramente, me gustaría que mofletitos lo recordase cuanto antes. ¿No lo has intentado, Hércules?

\- Planeé las cosas para que se encontrase con el amuleto. – dijo tristemente -, pero no fue suficiente. Creí que funcionaría, Iolaus nunca se separaba de él.

Hércules recordó los sucesos de los últimos días. Después de dejar a un Evan recién despedido, no se podía imaginar lo que iba a ocurrir. Laertes le había presentado a la nueva empleada, una mujer impresionantemente hermosa que le miraba entre divertida y curiosa. Esa misma mañana, cuando cerraron para irse a comer, Thyra le dio una caja con un amuleto, lo había encontrado en una excavación en la que trabajaba. En cuanto se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecía, dejó su trabajo y buscó a sus amigos. La oportunidad se presentó cuando se enteró de que Lysander necesitaba un empleado. Cuando Lysander cogió la joya todo pareció cobrar sentido. Miró a Xena, que le sonreía afablemente y, lleno de felicidad, le dio un abrazo y un apasionado beso. A Evan le había divertido mucho el momento en que su amigo le comunicó que estaba saliendo con la nueva empleada.

\- Con lo tímido que eres para estas cosas, eso tiene que significar algo – había dicho con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Hércules se dio cuenta de lo mucho que, aunque Evan no distaba mucho de Iolaus, ya que compartían su buen corazón, su testarudez su gusto por la buena comida, las mujeres, las fiestas y las bromas, aquel no era Iolaus al completo, así que, aprovechando que su amigo estaba desempleado, lo organizó todo para que el cazador viese su amuleto… para descubrir con gran tristeza que no había funcionado.

Afrodita sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – quiso saber Xena.

\- Pues que ha llegado el momento de que se cumpla la profecía, y si Iolaus no recuerda quién es…

\- ¿La profecía? ¿Qué profecía? – Hércules volvió a sentir la terrible angustia que había sentido hacía miles de años cada vez que su amigo estaba en peligro.

\- ¿No te ha hablado ricitos de su encuentro con un ladronzuelo…?

En ese momento, la luz se hizo en la cabeza del semidiós. ¿Cómo se le podía haber pasado por alto?

\- ¡Seferis! Pero… ¿Cuál era la profecía? Seferis estaba destinado a Ares, y se fue con él…

\- La verdad es que no lo sé, no sé si el destino de Seferis era ser bueno, o ser malvado, si era morir, o era matarte… aunque esto último lo dudo porque no eres tú el que está ahora en Hymetrias.

\- ¿En Hymetrias? ¡Ese pueblo desapareció bajo una montaña!

Afrodita asintió.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

\- No puedes, hermano, no formas parte de esto… Iolaus está allí, las parcas hasta han organizado un terremoto para dirigirlos al camino. No temas, Gabrielle está con él… aunque tampoco recuerda nada – añadió en voz baja.

\- ¡Gabrielle! – exclamó Xena. Desde que Hércules le había contado que la habían visto, no había dejado de desear ver a su amiga, pero como Iolaus no dejaba de quejarse de los desdenes de la joven, no veía muchas posibilidades.

\- ¡Oh!, la pequeña barda ha sido difícil de encaminar – continuó Afrodita -, se buscaba unos novios sosísimos y desconfiaba de todo el mundo… Ni teniéndome como amiga cambió su opinión sobre los hombres.

Xena no pudo evitar sonreír imaginando lo duro que tenía que ser tener a la diosa del amor como amiga.

\- Mi plan de traer a Gabrielle comenzaba a ser perfecto porque, a pesar de no haber reconocido a Iolaus, el cazador no ha perdido el toque y sí encendió una chispita en su corazón, por eso era tan antipática con él, creo que tenía miedo de enamorarse y echarlo de menos al volver a América.


	13. Capítulo 12

\- Al menos deberíamos haber esperado a que Iolaus se recuperase de sus heridas – protestó Gabrielle mientras caminaba. Xena sonrió divertida, caminando a su lado mientras sujetaba las riendas de Argo.

\- Ya está casi curado – dijo.

\- No en su espíritu, aún se siente culpable por lo de Seferis - comentó la barda, a la que se le daba tan bien leer las almas de la gente-... y Hércules se siente culpable también, por lo que pasó en el campamento hace cuatro años, cree que por su culpa Iolaus resultó herido y está tan deprimido. Nos necesitan para superar esos sentimientos. ¿Cómo van a seguir adelante con tanta pena?

\- Es parte de la naturaleza de los dos, Hércules se sentirá responsable por todo lo malo que le pueda ocurrir a Iolaus, ya que si no estuviese con él, no correría tantos riesgos. – Xena comprendía al semidiós a la perfección, ya que a ella le ocurría algo parecido con Gabrielle.

\- A lo mejor a Iolaus le molesta tanto proteccionismo, si está con Hércules es porque quiere – la pelirroja se veía bastante reflejada en el cazador, Xena a veces era igual que una mamá osa. La guerrera rió.

\- Eso seguro, terco como es… Pero Iolaus no tardará en desesperarse y sacará el tema, y le dirá claramente lo que piensa. Por eso se llevan tan bien, si algo les molesta, no tardan en decírselo, lo discuten y tan contentos.

\- Yo creo que a veces Hércules debería leer más entre líneas – protestó Gabrielle intentando que Xena captase la indirecta.

Y Xena la había captado hacía rato, pero prefirió hacerse la tonta y rió de nuevo.

\- A lo mejor sí lo hace, pero sabe que no puede prometer que no se volverá a preocupar por su mejor amigo, así que, simplemente, no saca el tema.

Gabrielle resopló y se perdió la sonrisa triunfal que se había dibujado en el rostro de su compañera.

\- ¿A dónde vamos, ahora? – quiso saber, más por cambiar de tema que por curiosidad.

\- Hacia Calcis, he oído que un guerrero está atemorizando a los habitantes de un pueblo cercano.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo un hombre acercándose.- , dos señoritas viajando solas, ¿Quién os defiende de los saqueadores, muñecas?

De detrás de los árboles salieron más hombres.

\- Si nos vas a atracar, adelante, pero no nos hagas escuchar tus tonterías – dijo Xena cogiendo su espada, impaciente.

\- Caramba, Tymeus, esta chica tiene carácter, ¿eh?- dijo otro de los hombres sin dejar de sonreír.

Xena y Gabrielle se miraron y, con una sonrisa, comenzaron a luchar. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, los saqueadores estaban en el suelo y las dos mujeres se alejaban con paso tranquilo mientras charlaban despreocupadamente.

\- Iolaus tiene razón cuando dice que tiene que haber una academia para bandidos en donde les enseñan "las mejores frases para comenzar un atraco" – decía la barda. Xena asintió.

Llevaban un rato caminando cuando la guerrera se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba inusualmente callada. La miró extrañada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Ha dicho que no tuvimos la culpa, que fuimos víctimas de Dahak al igual que ellos.

A la morena no le gustaba recordar aquella historia, Gabrielle, Esperanza, Solan, Dahak, Iolaus… eran todos momentos angustiosos que preferiría borrar de su memoria.

\- Tiene razón – añadió sombría y con la vana esperanza de que su compañera cambiase de tema.

\- Ha asegurado que es peor lo que hizo conmigo…

\- Todo ha sido horrible.

\- Pero él murió… debimos haberles advertido en aquel primer momento. ¡Mi "hija" intentó evitar que Hércules naciese!

\- Gabrielle… no le des vueltas, no hables más de esto.

La barda se dio cuenta de que esos recuerdos no sólo la atormentaban a ella, sino que su amiga sufría terriblemente cada vez que hablaba de eso, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Está bien, te contaré una historia que oí hace unos días en la taberna, es muy divertida, ya verás.

Xena sonrió con gratitud, una sola palabra más sobre Dahak y se volvería loca. En el fondo, el demonio había tenido suerte de que hubiesen sido Iolaus y Hércules quienes acabaron con él, porque si ella hubiese estado allí, se hubiese encargado de ser su peor pesadilla, si es que un demonio podía tenerlas. Lo que estaba claro es que el Tártaro iba a ser un paraíso al lado de lo que ella pensaba hacerle.

Tan absortas estaban en la historia de Gabrielle que no se dieron cuenta de la emboscada. Jinetes y luchadores se lanzaron sobre ellas en masa. El enemigo, como siempre, era un pariente de algún general inhumano al que ellas habían derrotado que clamaba venganza. Las luchadoras apenas se veían la una a la otra, de tan rodeadas que estaban. Sólo hubo un momento, cuando Gabrielle se había desembarazado de un enemigo de una patada, en el que pudo ver a su amigo… y detrás de ella a un hombre que se acercaba con una daga.

\- ¡Xena! ¡Cuidado! – gritó desesperada.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Claire se despertó sobresaltada… y cansada como si hubiese sido ella la que hubiese estado luchando. Sonrió, al final Evan no era el único que soñaba con cuero y espadas, había conseguido hasta que soñase con una morena con un chakram, tal y como él había descrito. Sin embardo, aquel sueño parecía tan real… se parecía a las imágenes que habían aparecido en su mente cuando luchaban en la cueva. No tenía mucho sentido verse a sí misma con el pelo tan corto, ni luchando así. Tal vez había tenido ese sueño más veces y lo recordó cuando peleaba, pero… ¿Por qué soñar consigo misma luchando? Ella nunca había hecho daño a nadie, no sabía golpear, y nunca creyó que fuese capaz de levantar la pierna tanto para dar esas patadas. Pero, ahora que pensaba con más detenimiento… ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba en ese momento, ni cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba eran aquellos hombres enmascarados llevándolos de vuelta al pueblo, la fiesta, y la comida… Evan había mirado los platos con recelo y se negaba a comer, pero volvieron a amenazar a April, con lo que todos se metieron un bocado. ¡Claro! ¡eso debía ser! Les habían echado algo en la comida, por eso no se acordaba de nada más.

Miró a su alrededor, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. La única luz que le llegaba provenía de una pequeña ventana situada en la parte superior de la pared. Junto con la luz, le llegaba el sonido de música y las conversaciones de la gente. Al parecer, lo de la fiesta sí era cierto, pero no debía ser en su honor, ya que al menos ella no estaba allí. Sólo en ese momento fue consciente de que estaba sola, no había ni rastro de Pholus, Evan o April.

\- Bien, tranquila, céntrate – se dijo a sí misma -, tiene que haber un modo de salir de aquí…

El caso era encontrarlo… las habitaciones solían tener puertas o eso era lo que dictaba la lógica, pero, cuando ya has revisado las cuatro paredes que te rodean sin éxito, comienzas a plantearte que, si un pueblo puede estar metido dentro de una montaña, ¿por qué no iba a estar ella en una habitación sin puertas?. Claire respiró hondo para calmarse. No podía haber dormido tanto como para que construyesen una estancia a su alrededor, ¿o sí?

Volvió a fijarse en la ventana, si tan sólo hubiese una forma de asomarse, tal vez podría hacerse una idea de dónde estaba exactamente.

El cuarto en el que estaba era bastante austero, una tabla con mantas que hacía de cama y asiento y una mesa bastante precaria eran todo el mobiliario del que disponía. Se subió a la cama y luego a la mesa, pero no sólo no alcanzó la ventana, sino que la mesa rompió provocándole un repentino y doloroso encuentro con el suelo.

Claire oyó que alguien golpeaba una de las paredes mientras gritaba:

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

Así que, si en ese lado había un guardia, por ahí tenía que haber una salida. Con una sonrisa triunfal, se acercó a la pared.

\- ¿Disculpe? Me he caído y me he hecho daño.

No obtuvo respuesta.

\- Me duele mucho. Y tengo hambre – era mentira, pero la joven estaba dispuesta a conseguir que el guardia entrase, aunque eso significase parlotear sin tregua hasta que se cansase de oírla.


	14. Capítulo 13

\- Si sigues dando vueltas, tendré que atarte a una silla – protestó Xena, que no podía evitar que su mirada siguiese a Hércules mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina. Después de la conversación con Afrodita, habían decidido ir al piso que compartían Evan y Lysander para aclarar sus mentes.

\- ¿Y si la profecía dicta que Iolaus tiene que morir? No puedo perderlo otra vez, no ahora que lo he encontrado – dijo el semidiós pasándose una mano por su castaño cabello y clavando su mirada en la de Xena.

\- Vamos… ¡es Iolaus!, siempre sale airoso. Y está con Gabrielle, los dos pueden cuidarse solos.

\- No te olvides de un pequeño detalle, Xena, no son Iolaus y Gabrielle, son Evan y Claire. Desconozco hasta qué punto puede Claire cuidarse sola, pero Evan es inofensivo como un corderito, no como Iolaus, que tenía un imán especial para las peleas – añadió con una sonrisa nostálgica. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él, hacía miles de años, que acabaría añorando el carácter impulsivo de su amigo…?

Xena se estremeció, en eso el semidiós tenía razón. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la Gabrielle guerrera, que había olvidado a la inocente muchacha que había conocido en Potedaia y que se había obstinado en acompañarla en sus viajes. Si esa Claire era como aquella Gabrielle…entonces Iolaus y ella sí que estaban en apuros.

\- ¿Por qué crees que el amuleto no funcionó con él? – preguntó Xena mientras caminaban en lo que creían que era la dirección en la que Hymetrias había estado en la antigüedad -. No tiene sentido, a nosotros nos hizo recordarlo todo al instante. Tal vez no lo tocó.

Hércules sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tanto Iolaus como Evan tienen siempre que tocarlo todo.

\- Y si no es con el amuleto… ¿Cómo los haremos volver en el caso de que los encontremos? No podemos llegar y decirles… ¡Eh, Evan! ¿Sabes que Lysander es en realidad Hércules, el semidiós y que hace miles de años tú eras su mejor amigo e ibais juntos a todas partes matando hidras y minotauros?

\- No, no podemos, aunque sería muy divertido ver sus caras… No consigo ubicarme, Xena, todo esto ha cambiado demasiado.

\- ¿Y si buscamos a Ares? Tan vez nos diga dónde están

Hércules miró a la guerrera como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

\- ¿Ares? ¡Ares detestaba a Iolaus!... bueno, y a mí, claro. ¿Por qué crees que nos iba a ayudar?

\- Para él puede resultar muy entretenido observar nuestras caras al ver morir a Iolaus y Gabrielle

\- No estás siendo de gran ayuda, se supone que queremos evitar que eso ocurra.

\- Bueno, no lo he planteado bien – reconoció la joven -, a lo mejor le interesa recuperar a Seferis.

Hércules meditó la idea.

\- Puede que tengas razón pero… ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlo? Afrodita es ahora una profesora de historia del arte, tal vez encontremos a Ares siendo Pope de una Iglesia Ortodoxa…

Xena soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la situación.

\- Entonces creo que aún merece más la pena buscarlo. Pero si realmente recuerda quién es, deberíamos buscarlo entre militares.

Ese era un buen plan para empezar, así que comenzaron la búsqueda rogando silenciosamente que el dios no se hubiese movido de Grecia.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Abrió los ojos pero, cuando la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor, decidió que cerrarlos no era una mala idea. Era como despertarse con una horrible resaca, pero sin haber bebido la noche anterior.

Segundo intento, esta vez más cauteloso, abrió los ojos e intentó centrarse. La habitación se estabilizaba poco a poco, pero no le dio ningún tipo de pista sobre qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí… y dónde era exactamente "allí". Trató de recordar: la cueva… el pueblo… los intentos de salir de allí… la cena… ¡Eso era!, ¡la cena! Recordaba haberse negado a comer, pero habían amenazado a April, así que metió una pequeña porción de comida en la boca. Cuando sus amigos tragaron y cayeron inconscientes al momento, había escupido el bocado.

\- ¡Lo que me temía! – había dicho -, ¿qué cantidad de droga habéis echado para que sea tan efectivo?

Lo siguiente fue su ágil salto sobre la mesa, comenzó a repartir patadas y golpes a sus adversarios pero alguien, desde atrás, le había propinado un tremendo golpe. Lo siguiente era su actual mareo y un terrible dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Ahora que estaba algo más despejado, se dio cuenta, también, de que sus brazos estaban encadenados a unos postes que tenía a los lados. Aquello empezaba a no gustarle en absoluto. Tampoco le entusiasmaba el hecho de saber que estaba completamente solo y que desconocía por completo dónde estaban los demás.

La lógica le decía que eso de estar en una especie de mazmorra, y encadenado, debería asustarle, aunque sólo fuese un poquito, pero la sensación era bastante familiar. Algo en su interior sabía que, en breve, aparecería la persona que le había apresado y le explicaría por qué lo había hecho y qué era lo que quería. ¿Por qué lo sabía? Tal vez por las películas, aunque tenía la impresión de que él ya se había visto muchas veces en esa situación. Al menos esta vez no le habían torturado, pensó… ¿esta vez? Pero ¿cuándo le habían torturado a él? Evan sacudió su cabeza, arrepintiéndose al instante, cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable tras el brusco movimiento, tal vez el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte y le había trastornado un poco haciéndole tener la mente confusa con recuerdos equivocados..

El ruido de pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Parece que nuestro huésped ya se ha despertado.

\- Digamos que la cama no es muy cómoda… - masculló Evan -. Ahora es cuando me explica qué es lo que hago aquí.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – el guardia levantó una ceja.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

\- Despierta, muchacho…

Pholus abrió los ojos, frente a él estaba la sonrosada cara de Dreama, una de las camareras de la taberna de Heleia. Una muchacha algo más joven que Claire que no había apartado los ojos de Evan desde que habían llegado.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En la taberna…

\- ¿Y mis amigos? – Pholus se sorprendió… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había empleado esa palabra para referirse a alguien?

\- La niña está en otra habitación – contestó señalando la pared de la izquierda con su cabeza-, la chica está en una celda, en la prisión.

\- ¿En la prisión? ¿Claire? ¿Por qué? –como ladrón que era, la idea de una cárcel le aterraba. Dreama se encogió de hombros -. ¿Y Evan?

\- Me temo que en la cámara de justicia, pero no estoy muy segura. Se encargaron de que nadie lo supiese.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? Todos habéis actuado de una manera extraña y ahora esto… No le hemos hecho nada a nadie, sólo queremos volver a nuestras casas – "o al menos los que la tienen quieren ir", añadió para sí mismo.

\- Si no sabes lo que pasa, no lo vas a entender por mucho que te lo explique.

Se oyó ruido de gente, Dreama se incorporó asustada.

\- No le digas a nadie que he estado aquí – susurró antes de salir corriendo.

Palamedes entró con esa sonrisa suya, tan detestable.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Quieres comer algo? – la comida parecía ser la obsesión de ese hombre.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Descansa, pronto lo entenderás todo y regresarás al lugar que te corresponde.

\- ¿A dónde?

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

De su conversación con Palamedes no había sacado nada en claro… salvo la certeza de que no le consideraban una amenaza, lo cual no dejaba de tener su gracia, ya que el único que había cometido algún delito en su vida, había sido él, aunque se tratase de pequeños hurtos. Se había dado cuenta de que no sabían muy bien qué hacer con April, y a Claire y Evan los tenían encerrados, a Claire para evitar que hiciese algo y a Evan… de él apenas le habían hablado. ¿Qué podía haber hecho el jovial hombre para que lo tuviesen encerrado? ¿Era por tratar de escapar del pueblo? ¿Por negarse a comer? Tal vez esa era una gran ofensa para la religión de Palamedes, pero estaba claro que en la comida habían puesto algo, ya que no recordaba nada entre el primer bocado y despertar en esa habitación.

\- Bueno, Pholus, lo más importante es salir de aquí – se dijo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama -, luego habrá tiempo para intentar encontrarle la lógica a todo esto… si es que la tiene.- Cada vez el chico estaba más convencido de que ese era un pueblo de locos.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

\- Ya está bien, has agotado mi paciencia

Claire sonrió al oír el ruido de llaves, había conseguido que su incesante cháchara desquiciase al guardia. Miró a su alrededor… la pata de la mesa que se había roto serviría.

El guardia se había confiado, en el fondo no veía por qué era necesario considerar peligrosa a una muchacha de aspecto tan inocente como aquella. Sus compañeros le habían hablado de la pelea en la cueva, pero era difícil de creer, lo peor que podía hacer la chica era matarte de un dolor de cabeza… Fue por eso por lo que lo cogió completamente desprevenido y no reaccionó cuando la angelical jovencita se lanzó sobre él y, con un par de magistrales movimientos de su improvisada arma, lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

\- Ha sido fácil – se dijo a sí misma, satisfecha, mientras cogía las llaves y encerraba al guardia en la celda dónde había estado ella. Caminó en las sombras evitando a un par de guardias más y sin soltar el trozo de madera que tan útil le había resultado previamente. Llegó a unas escaleras en las que tres guardias charlaban despreocupadamente.

\- Disculpad – dijo la chica con una sonrisa -, creo que me he perdido… ¿Seríais tan amables de indicarme por dónde está la salida?

Los hombres se miraron y, cuando fueron conscientes de que se les había escapado la prisionera, se dispusieron a atraparla de nuevo, pero ella parecía no querer colaborar en absoluto. Al cabo de un rato, esquivaba los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, subía las escaleras y abría la puerta tranquilamente. Decidió que lo mejor sería pasar lo más desapercibida posible, así que, antes de buscar al resto, debería tomar prestada algo de ropa. Como era de esperar, alguna mujer del pueblo había dejado una capa colgada en un muro de piedra, con lo que a la muchacha no le resultó difícil cogerla. Una vez cubierta con ella, se dirigió a la plaza. El lugar donde había estado retenida no estaba lejos, ahora que estaba fuera, recordó haberlo visto con anterioridad. De hecho, a April le había llamado la atención ese edificio con esas ventanas tan pequeñas… ahora sabía que eso era la cárcel.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que se celebraba, pero el ambiente festivo reinaba por todo el centro. La plaza estaba llena de puestos en donde los comerciantes exponían sus mercancías, los músicos hacían sonar sus instrumentos mientras los bailarines danzaban al compás. Aquí y allá, unos hombres contaban historias sobre demonios y salvación. Una especie de escenario de madera presidía la plaza y, en él, malabaristas y acróbatas deleitaban al público.

Claire no tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde empezar a buscar a sus compañeros, había echado una ojeada en las demás celdas, pero éstas estaban vacías, indignándola todavía más… ¿Acaso era ella la única presa en un pueblo sin criminales? De pronto vio a Pholus saliendo de la posada junto a una asustada April. Ni siquiera trataba de ocultarse y a nadie del pueblo parecía importarle verle por allí. ¿Acaso tenía él algo que ver? Tal vez el ladrón era un enviado del pueblo y les había conducido hasta allí, y por eso a él lo trataban bien… No, eso no tenía ningún sentido, cuando fueron a la cueva, el muchacho estaba inconsciente. Quien había corrido hacia la cueva había sido April, y la niña era americana, era imposible que tuviese algo que ver con el pueblo.

Los jóvenes se habían parado junto a un puesto de venta de tejidos. Claire se acercó e hizo como que observaba el género.

\- Chssssst…

Pholus miró a su derecha.

\- ¿Cómo has escapado? Me dijeron que estabas en la prisión – susurró mientras movía a April y la situaba frente a él y que así la gente creyese que hablaban entre ellos.

\- Tengo mis recursos – sonrió la profesora -, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

\- Íbamos a rescatarte – contestó April.

\- Resulta que, por alguna inexplicable razón, no me consideran tan problemático como vosotros, y me dejan a mis anchas por el pueblo – explicó Pholus.

\- Y conmigo no saben qué hacer – contó April, sin saber aún si aquello era bueno o malo -, bueno, aparte de amenazarme para que hagáis lo que os piden, claro.

Pholus apretó el brazo de la joven, compasivo.

\- ¿Dónde está Iolaus? – quiso saber la profesora.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Venía con nosotros, rubio, ojos azules…

\- Evan

\- Pues eso

\- ¡Ah!, como lo llamaste con ese nombre…

\- ¿Le llamé cómo?

Pholus miró a Claire ¿estaría aún bajo el efecto de las drogas que les habían puesto en la comida?

\- Le llamaste Iolaus – explicó April

Claire frunció el ceño.

\- No sabemos dónde está, creímos que estaría contigo, en la prisión, o en la cámara de justicia.

\- No había nadie allí, a parte de mí y de unos guardias – Claire seguía dando vueltas a algo en su cabeza.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Ese era su momento, acababan de soltarle un brazo y estaban entretenidos abriendo la cerradura de las cadenas que sujetaban el otro, si no aprovechaba ahora, perdería la oportunidad de escapar de allí. Con un rápido movimiento, golpeó a uno de los hombres en la mandíbula justo cuando la cerradura había hecho el "click" que anunciaba su libertad. El otro guardia reaccionó deprisa e intentó volver a cerrar las cadenas, pero el cautivo ya había sacado su mano y le golpeó en el estómago. Cuando el hombre se dobló sobre sí mismo, un certero golpe en la base del cuello le envió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo que el preso no había previsto era que sus captores habían imaginado que intentaría huir… se dio cuenta de ello en seguida, cuando de las sombras surgieron una docena de hombres que le rodearon sonriendo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, enano?

\- ¿A quién llamas tú "enano"? – el joven rubio esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? –un guardia se acercó con una espada en la mano.

Había que reconocerlo, el preso luchaba de una forma endiablada. Se movía con rapidez y agilidad sin dejar de propinar patadas y golpes y, parecía que, en breve, los iba a dejar a todos inconscientes en el suelo. De poco servían los avances de los guardias ya que el joven aprovechaba cuando su enemigo bajaba la guardia tras haberle golpeado para desarmarlo de una patada y darle la vuelta a la situación, volviendo a ser él el que tenía la ventaja.

\- No aguantarás así todo el día.- le dijo el primer guardia que había caído, levantándose furioso.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

Cuando estás tan completamente rodeado que apenas ves a tus contrincantes, no tienes tiempo de cerciorarte de si hay alguien más en la habitación… Gran error, se dijo a sí mismo, porque de haberlo hecho, habría visto a Palamedes y, tal vez, podría haber esquivado la flecha que se acababa de clavar en su hombro.


	15. Capítulo 14

\- ¡Ciudadanos! – la voz de Palamedes, en pie sobre el escenario, hizo que toda la gente que estaba en la plaza guardase silencio y dirigiese su mirada hacia él -. Ha llegado el día. Tras miles de años de continuas invasiones de demonios. La maldición que pesa sobre nosotros acabará esta noche.

Pholus miró a sus compañeras. ¿De qué hablaba ese hombre ahora? El público había estallado en gritos de júbilo.

\- Es hora de que el culpable pague su deuda – continuó Palamedes cuando volvió a reinar el silencio -, Ares estará tan contento que tendrá que perdonarnos.

Dos guardias aparecieron y cogieron a Pholus sin que April y Claire pudiesen hacer nada por evitarlo y lo condujeron al escenario. El muchacho se retorcía pero los hombres lo sujetaban firmemente, impidiéndole escapar. April dirigió una mirada asustada a su profesora, ¿qué iban a hacer?

Para asombro de los tres, Palamedes tendió una daga al joven ladrón.

\- Ten, te la hemos guardado para que pudieses completar tu tarea.

En ese momento, otros guardias subieron al escenario arrastrando a un hombre atado y semiinconsciente. Cuando estuvieron frente a Pholus, empujaron al hombre, que cayó a sus pies..

\- ¡Claire! ¡Es Evan!

Pholus miró el arma y luego a Evan

\- Adelante, mátalo. – decía Palamedes.

El chico seguía inmóvil, perdido en las profundidades de los ojos del hombre que estaba frente a él.

\- ¡Pholus!, ¡no lo hagas! ¡Es tu amigo! – gritaba April

\- Hazle caso, que es una chica lista y sabe lo que dice – susurró Evan apretando los dientes. Ni siquiera habían tenido la delicadeza de sacarle la flecha del hombro, aunque, por otro lado, estaba mejor ahí, impidiéndole desangrarse.

\- No voy a hacerlo, prefiero morir otra vez – gritó el muchacho tirando el arma al suelo.

\- ¡Sabía que no me fallarías, Seferis! – Evan dejó de fingir y se puso en pie de un ágil salto

\- ¡Pues si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo! – Palamedes se precipitó a por el cuchillo, pero no contaba con una figura encapuchada armada con la pata de una mesa que se lanzó sobre él. En ese momento estalló el caos, los guardias se habían preparado para luchar contra los forasteros pero, de la nada, apareció un grupo de seres, mitad hombres, mitad demonios.

Claire miró a Palamedes.

\- Luego me ocuparé de ti – dijo preparándose para combatir a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Alguien va a desatarme?

Claire se giró hacia Evan y cogió la daga para cortar las cuerdas.

\- ¿Iolaus? – preguntó tímidamente.

\- Y que me tengan que llamar "enano" para que me acuerde… - contestó el héroe con un guiño divertido – me alegro de verte, Gabrielle. ¿Has cambiado de bastón?

Gabrielle entornó los ojos, ese hombre no cambiaría jamás

\- Ya habrá tiempo de charlar luego. ¿Puedes luchar? – preguntó colocándose espalda contra espalda con el cazador.

\- ¿Tengo otro remedio? Sólo espero que me dejen luchar contra estos monstruos sin interrupciones – añadió dirigiéndose a Palamedes, que le miraba furioso.

No era fácil matar a aquellos enemigos, aunque consiguieron desarmarlos, los seres lograban recuperar sus armas fácilmente, y es que era muy fácil luchar cuando puedes lanzar bolas de fuego.

\- ¿Dónde está Hércules cuando se le necesita? – quiso saber Iolaus después de golpear a un oponente que en seguida volvió a levantarse y cargó contra él.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombres mientras cogía la espada de un guardia caído en combate y decapitaba a un enemigo.

\- ¡Asegúrate de que no le salgan dos cabezas ahora! – bromeó Iolaus.

\- Espero que no le hayas dado una idea – contestó la joven por encima de su hombro.

El cazador miró hacia atrás, frente a Gabrielle había un enemigo, con la espada preparada para atacar, igual que ocurría frente a él.

\- Cuando te diga "ya", salta hacia la derecha.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¡Ahora! – por si acaso la barda no lo había entendido, Iolaus se aseguró de agarrarla por el brazo. Los demonios chocaron clavándose cada uno la espada del otro y desaparecieron en una nube de fuego.

\- Eso ha estado bien – aprobó la joven mirando a su amigo. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que había aterrizado sobre su brazo herido - ¡Lo siento! – exclamó poniéndose en pie como si se hubiese accionado algún resorte.

\- No pasa nada – dijo el hombre conteniendo una mueca de dolor -, ayúdame a levantarme.

Gabrielle observó el brazo que le tendía su compañero y dudó.

\- Tal vez no debieras luchar…

\- Díselo a ellos – contestó Iolaus lanzando la daga que guardaba en su bota a un demonio que se acercaba a la barda por detrás - ¡Vamos!

Mientras, April y Seferis luchaban también. La estudiante no era muy consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque sí sabía que no iba a dejar que la amenazasen de nuevo. Cogió lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser un hacha, y comenzó a defenderse lo mejor que supo.

Gabrielle, preocupado por su amigo, intentaba atraer al enemigo hacia ella.

\- Vamos Gabrielle, ¡no seas acaparadora! – le decía el cazador intentando que su voz sonase lo más saludable posible con resultados poco convincentes. La herida del hombro le dolía terriblemente y notaba que cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantenerse en pie. Vio a un demonio correr hacia dos niños que se abrazaban aterrorizados a los pies de la estatua. - ¡Salid de ahí! – gritó, e intentó correr hacia ellos, pero el dolor pudo más que él y cayó de rodillas.

Seferis dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar a donde se dirigía el héroe y vio a los dos pequeños. Corrió hacia ellos y se colocó delante, bloqueando el paso al demonio.

\- ¡Dejad este pueblo en paz! – gritó furioso. Y lanzó dos bolas de fuego, una para el demonio que se acercaba y otra para el que intentaba aprovechar que Iolaus estaba en el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando los demonios desaparecieron

Palamedes vio cómo Gabrielle se colocaba de nuevo ante el cazador, temerosa de que los habitantes del pueblo intentasen terminar lo que habían comenzado.

\- Vamos, tienes que entenderlo… Por culpa de te amigo, Seferis murió y Ares nos maldijo. Miles de años condenados a la "no evolución" y a estar dentro de esta montaña… y condenados a sufrir los ataques de los demonios… Él ya está gravemente herido, puede morir en cualquier momento.

\- Hombre, muy amable – masculló Iolaus -, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con Ares, si me sacrificas a él no conseguirás nada… posiblemente le darás una alegría, pero no puede levantar una maldición que él no echó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Iolaus hizo un gesto cansado.

\- Vimos desaparecer el pueblo – comentó con la voz ronca mientras se apoyaba en Gabrielle para incorporarse -, y Hércules era un semidiós, así que investigamos.

\- Entonces ¿quién…?

\- No lo sabemos, los dioses no lo sabían – contestó el cazador.

\- A eso puedo contestar yo

Todos miraron a una anciana que apareció repentinamente.

\- Seferis era un semidemonio, destinado a hacer mucho bien… o a ser un mal terrible. La forma de evitar que hiciese el mal era evitar que su padre lo encontrase y para eso debía morir, o eso era lo que creían sus padres mortales, pero no fueron capaces de hacerlo, por eso lo abandonaron, esperando que nadie lo encontrase y muriese allí. Cuando Seferis se unió a Ares, usó sus poderes para hacer el mal, cosa que ayudó a su padre real, el demonio, a localizarlo, y fue él quien se enfadó mucho cuando su hijo se quitó la vida. Condenó al pueblo a permanecer en el olvido, y a sufrir ataques de su ejército endiablado. Ahora que él ha usado sus poderes para hacer el bien, su padre no puede hacer nada, por eso la maldición ha terminado.

\- Pero cuando decidió morir en lugar de matar a Iolaus, también hizo una buena obra. – objetó Gabrielle.

\- Era tarde, su padre ya lo había encontrado, ya había hecho mal, no había otra salida.

\- ¿Y usted no podía haber aparecido hace miles de años para explicarlo? Tal vez hubiésemos podido hacer algo por el pueblo, entonces – protestó Iolaus sentándose en la fuente para combatir el mareo.

\- No podíais hacer nada, Seferis tenía que hacer cosas buenas o malas, no había sitio para la redención.

\- A mí sigue sin convencerme – musitó el cazador.

\- Iolaus, no discutas. – susurró Gabrielle que no se fiaba mucho de la anciana.

\- Es el momento de que volváis a casa – continuó la mujer. Palamedes se acercó a Iolaus con la cabeza baja.

\- Nos habéis salvado dos veces, lamento mucho lo sucedido.

\- En fin… - Iolaus se puso en pie con dificultad y estrechó la mano que el hombre le tendía – tienes buena puntería, pero trata de no disparar a la gente por la espalda, es un feo detalle. – añadió con un guiño.

Gabrielle sujetó a su amigo antes de que volviese a caer. La anciana estiró su brazo y lo movió de un lado a otro.

De pronto, los cuatro estaban en el parque, no había ni rastro de la cueva.


	16. Epílogo

Hércules se sorprendió al oír el ruido de unas llaves. La búsqueda de Ares había resultado infructuosa, con lo que la pareja decidió volver a casa mientras pensaba un plan B.

\- ¡Hola Lys! – exclamó un jovial Evan, entrando.

\- ¿Evan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí… claro… - titubeó el hombre sin comprender.

\- Hoy ha sido un día muy largo. Ha llegado al museo un chaleco púrpura, y no tienen ni idea de a quién puede pertenecer, sólo se sabe que es de hace miles de años.

\- Seguro que perteneció a un gran héroe – dijo Hércules tristemente.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Evan se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué os pasa? ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas? ¿Habéis perdido algo en el terremoto?

\- Tal vez a un amigo. – susurró Hércules dándose por vencido, estaba visto que Iolaus no iba a volver. - ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Trabajando… bueno, y luego fui a pasear, como siempre.

Hércules dirigió una mirada interrogante a Xena, quien se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Sabes, Lysander? He vuelto a encontrarme a los americanos, una de las chicas se perdió y, al llevarla al hotel encontré a las profesoras. Claire estuvo más agradable, hasta pensé en invitarla a cenar. – Xena miró a Hércules, esperanzada -, pero luego pasó todo eso del terremoto y decidí dejarlo pasar.

Nueva mirada de decepción en la pareja.

\- ¿Por qué tienes este libro aquí? – Evan se había sentado en el sofá y vio uno de los libros de mitología de su compañero de piso sobre la mesa de café. Comenzó a ojearlo. –Veamos… Perséfone… Odiseo… Midas…Heracles… - de pronto, Evan miró a su amigo con una chispa en sus ojos que Hércules no veía en miles de años.- ¿Cómo crees que le sentaría a Iphicles que la gente le tome por mi padre?

\- ¿Perdona?

Iolaus rió ante la cara de estupefacción de sus amigos.

\- Créeme, de verdad me está divirtiendo mucho tomaros el pelo, pero empiezo a sentirme un poco cruel y tengo que contaros lo que nos ha ocurrido… además, Afrodita y Gabrielle están esperando fuera y puede que se aburran.

No hizo falta que acabase la frase, Xena ya había volado hacia la puerta y hacía pasar a su amiga. Hércules suspiró alegre, por fin todo volvía a ser como antes, pero sin monstruos, claro.


End file.
